


Drabble Drabble

by Breezles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Atypical - Freeform, Biting, Body Worship, Broken cookie jar, Chicken decor, Clothing shrinkage, Comic Con, Cosplay, Cowgirl, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Eating Disorders, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Fondling balls, Laundry, Lemon, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mention past injury, Mpreg, Sex Demon, Sharing Clothes, Skydiving, Smut, blowjob, bros, destruction of items, dragon - Freeform, lamia bitties, nightmare mentioned, replacing cookie jar, skelepreg, stress relief through demolition., vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezles/pseuds/Breezles
Summary: Drabble Events1) https://crysta-cub.tumblr.com/post/187156519349/drabble-challenge2) https://crysta-cub.tumblr.com/post/187156584269/drabble-list-23) https://crysta-cub.tumblr.com/post/187465063719/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you4) https://crysta-cub.tumblr.com/post/615841390751088640/prompt-list-2All the drabbles are belong to here. Will probably do more in the future and should place here.Will warn if smutty. Smut may happen.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Spicyhoney
Comments: 89
Kudos: 49





	1. Flying Money (Cash/Slim/Twist) -frankpanioncube

Drabble list #2, “If I die, I’m never talking to you again”

The Engines roared as the small little plane craft continued to climb in altitude, a slight rattled through him as the side door was pulled open, exposing the occupants to the great blue expanse before them.

“If I Die, I’m never talking to you again!” Cash yelled out to Twist as he looked out of the plane. “How the fuck did you convince me to do this?”

Twist laughed joyfully, glancing out the door with clear excitement. “Relax Patches, yer in good hands with Brutus.” 

Cash looks back at the monster attached to his back, a burly rabbit monster grinned at him, giving him a thumbs up.

Twist managed to find a co-owned Skydiving business off the Las Vegas Strip. After extensive research both Twist and Slim convinced him to join, the jump only happening if there was as little as 3 passengers in on the jump. It looked safe, that is until they were about to jump. 

“Ya wanted advent’re, darlin’ sometthin’ ta giv’ ya that buzz ya mentioned.” Twist shouted as he and the wolf monster scooted closer to the exit. “Look there, Pup is excited to jump.”

“I think I rather get that buzz on the ground, thanks.” Cash bit out as he glanced over at Slim, seeing his eye-lights dance as he looks out. 

“You fellas ready to jump?” The wolf called out over the roar of the wind. “Remember everything we said earlier and everything will go fine, just listen to your jumping guide and everything will go well.” The wolf proceeded to count down before jumping out with Twist. 

“WAAAAAHHHHHOOOOoooooooooooooo.” Twist’s voice is carried off with him as he is disappears into the blue. 

Slim is next, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze of encouragement. His grin is wide as he glances to the door. “It’ll be fun” He mouths before being lead over by the Dog monster strapped to his back. A near manic laugh erupts from him as they jump out of the plane, disappearing from view. 

Cash takes a few quick deep breaths as he realizes that his turn is next.

“You can opt out, no refunds, but you don’t have ta jump if you don’t want to.” The rabbit monster offers, sensing his hesitance. 

Cash closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, tempted to take the monster up on the offer. “Just do it, I ain’t wasting the money chickening out.”

The rabbit nods. “If you say so.”

The rabbit monster brings him to the door’s end, Cash’s working eye-socket going wide before shutting close as he feels the wind grab them and pull them out. He’s never screamed so much in his life, calming at the tug as the parachute is released and in no time they touch down on the ground.

Cash couldn’t escape the rabbit monster any faster. He looks around as he see both Twist and Slim bouncing in excitement from their trip.

Seeing them so excitement swirled something in Cash’s soul, or that was the nausea… it has to be the nausea.

Cash is never going to leave the ground again. 


	2. Soul food (Atypical Edge, Twist & Rus) - Itsladykit (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This got a little lemony, probably should have been expected. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors as I did this on my phone (partially cause I started it at work).
> 
> Warning there is eating disorder in this plot, and fingering.
> 
> Itsladykit: Drabble list #2–sentence 49, with any combination of the Atypical boys you choose. ^_^

The soul in his hands shimmers brightly. Edge stares down at it, swallowing anxious magic as his own soul roils against him. His teeth itch with hunger but his nerves rally against it.

“Precious, what’s wrong? Ain'tcha hungry?” Twist looks up from his nest of pillows to the vampire straddling his lap, worry cresting his brow.

Edge sagged, lowering the dragon’s soul away from him as he looks away in shame. “I… I can’t.”

“Yes ya can precious. Can’t hurt me, ‘member? Ya just gotta have a little.” Twist encourages, leaning forward to caress the vampires jaw, stilling when Edge flinches away.

“I know, it’s just…” Edge glances at the soul in his hands, a shudder running down his spine. He felt the tug once more, both hunger and nausea competing within him. Defeat began to wrap its grasp around his very being as he pushes the soul back towards Twist.

Rus rose from his spot next to Twist. “Twist hold that for a moment.” Twist raise a brow bone at the Sex Demon before taking his own soul from Edge.

Climbing up behind Edge, Rus wraps his arms around the vampire, caressing his ribs through his shirt as he nuzzles against his cervical vertebrae. “Edge, precious.”

Edge close his eyes and shook his head slowly. Rus could feel the other wanting to pull away and withdraw from the embrace.

“Take off your shirt.” Rus breathes the words into Edge’s acoustic meatus.

Edge blinks in surprise, “What?”

“Take off your shirt,” Rus gives his ribs a gentle squeeze before pulling back, “For me.”

Letting out a breath, Edge nods before reaching down to grab the hem of his shirt. He takes a quick glance at Twist, eye-lights quickly flickering away from the glowing soul. With a gulp, Edge lifts his shirt over his head.

Rus gently takes the shirt out of Edge’s hands, placing it at the foot of the bed, out of reach. Leaning forward, pressing his sternum to Edge’s back, Rus wraps his arms around the broad rib cage once more, cleaver fingers grazing over scared bone.

Edge sucks in a breath, arching his back to follow that tantalizing touch. Rus nuzzles into into the crook of the vampire’s neck, licking the sensitive vertebrae, feeling each shiver his tongue brought.

“What are you doing?” Edge gasps breathlessly, his shame forgotten in pleasure.

That sinful mouth moves down to his scapula, nibbling and licking the scared surface as his fingers dances down his ribs and grace his lumbar vertebrae. Rus smiles cleverly at each huff of air.

“Not doing anything, precious. Just worshiping this gorgeous body before me.” Rus purrs against Edge’s skull. He began projecting Love/Safety/Support/Comfort

Edge whimpers in response. “There’s nothing to… Aaaaah.” The scarred skeleton gasps as Rus bit down on the scapula warningly.

Rus licks at the light mark carefully as his hands begin to pump at the lumbar vertebrae, causing the skeleton in his arms to pant and shiver with need.

“Yer lookin’ real good there, precious” Twist purrs up at Edge, causing the vampire to look back at him. They can hear whimpers of protest coming from him but could feel as he began to relax as pleasure haze his mind.

Rus’ hand slowly snakes its way down under Edge’s plants. Stroking and tracing over the ilium and curling over the pubis and making his way to the pubic symphysis, stroking over the sensitive cartilage.

Edge’s breathing came in short gasps as he began to rock himself to Rus’ menstruation. Twist began to arch his pelvis along with Edge’s, adding extra stimuli.

“You’re doing so well precious.” Rus whispers against Edge, curling in close. “Give me something delicious to play with, love.”

Delicate folds unfurl under Rus’ touch as Edge’s magic takes shape. Rus purrs in approval, kissing along his neck as his fingers travels down, trickling to brush against sensitive magic with practice ease.

Edge leans his head back against Rus’ shoulder, leaning into the treatment. “Not… ah! fair.” He gasps out as he struggles with coherency, melting in pleasure.

Rus smiles at him, craning his neck to kiss Edge on the mouth, pouring all his love into it. “I know, only cause we love you.”

Twist sits up, drawing Edge closer for a kiss of his own as he continues to rock his pelvis. “Lov’ ya so much.”

Edge whimpers in need, eye-lights hazed over in pleasure. “Love… Ah ahh haaa please.”

Licking his teeth, Rus begins to pump his fingers faster within Edge’s entrance, pulling delectable gasps from him. With expert care, Rus brings Edge to a rippling climax, riding him him through orgasmic bliss.

With nausea long forgotten and Edge in a more malleable state, Twist brings his soul back up to Edge’s mouth.

Edge’s blissed out mind is no longer able to hold him back and hunger is finally able to win. His mouth slowly opens as he gently sinks his fangs into that delectable glowing soul. Edge hums in appreciation as he begins to drink up to his soul’s delight.

“Mmmm so good for us precious.” Twist purrs as he leans back, watching as Edge finally eats. He smiles appreciatively. “So good.”

“There we go precious, we got you.” Rus whispers soothingly, petting the vampire with his unsoiled hand, projecting love/safety/comfort/support.


	3. Shirt shrinkage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this turns into some tooth rotting fluff in the end. I guess it’s kinda hurt/comfort. ( I reread and edited after posting cause I’m a smart person… But it is now better… I should sleep soon)(*Cough*For @mystery-fic-anon *Cough*)
> 
> Anon: List number 2 prompt 44: “Is that my shirt?” with spicyhoney, please? -mystery

“Is. That. My. Shirt?”

Stretch looked up from the pile of laundry he was busy folding, smiling up at his stunned boyfriend, freshly from his workplace in his suit and recently loosened tie. Setting his suitcase down on the couch, Edge reached out and gently took the shirt out of Stretch’s hands.

“Hey babe, welcome home.” Stretch greeted cheerfully, watching as Edge slowly unraveled the article of clothing. “I, uh, did the laundry. figured I could help out with at least a few chores.” 

Edge stayed silent, his face expressionless as his grip on the shirt tightened marginally. Stretch watch his love, waiting for some response before glancing between the shirt and the fell monster when it suddenly clicked. 

The shirt was way too small for Edge. 

“I fucked up didn’t I.” 

“It was dry clean only.” Stretch flinched at Edge’s resigned tone. Oh, he really messed this one up. 

“I’m sorry babe.” Stretch apologized, reaching out to touch Edge’s hand, stopping when he turned away. 

Edge closed his sockets and inhaled deeply followed by a slow exhale, “It’s just a shirt.” Stretch watched as Edge dropped the shirt back on the pile of unfolded clothing before turning to walk to their shared room. 

“Babe,” Stretch called out, worried that the ruin of the shirt had upset his boyfriend. 

Edge stopped at the doorway, barely glancing back, “I’m going to change and start on dinner.” The slight hint of disappointment was not missed in Edge’s tired voice. Stretch watched him disappear into the bedroom. 

Stretch let out a breath before grabbing the ruined shirt. Looking at it now, it looked like it could fit one of the Sanses now. Glancing at Edge’s pile of clothes, it was evident that other shirts may have meet the same fate.

Stretch sunk into the couch, his good deed ruined because he forgot to check the tags. Bone scrapped against bone as Stretch rubbed his hands over his face. He glanced back to the bedroom, unsure how to cheer up Edge. 

A few days past and Stretch entered the house, sipping on a chilly iced coffee he gained on his trip out to town. The shrinkage incident seemed to have already blown over, Edge waving off Stretch’s attempts to make amends. Well except for the little late night tango session.

Stretch finished locking the door, placing his keys on the cute little hooks with playful cats adorning it, decor Edge insisted on having. How could Stretch say no to that face when he found it at the thrift store. He turned around and was stopped mid-sip of his drink. 

Oh a rare sight indeed. On the couch laid Edge, chest raising and falling gently as he snoozed, one arm draped over his sockets and the smallest snore that Edge would forever deny having. The other arm rested over his midsection, holding a book open in place. One leg rested on the opposite arm rest while the other fell to the floor in the ultimate display of trust and relaxation the fell monster has ever displayed.

Additionally, ever watchful Doomfanger, was curled up on the top cushion of the couch, peaking with one eye at him before tightening her curl and falling back to sleep. 

A soft smile was brought upon Stretch’s face as he walked closer, quietly snapping a photo to be used as his next phone’s background. He walked over to an armchair, curling up as he finished his caffeinated drink. He could watch his baby love sleep for the rest of his life if he had to. 

Unfortunately, Edge didn’t slumber long, arm sliding off of his face as he blinked those sleep bleary eye-light before gazing over to Stretch. 

“Good morning love,” Stretch spoke gently, placing his empty cup on the coffee table. 

“Morning” came the sleepy yet amused reply. “Its almost creepy catching you watching me sleep.”

Stretch chuckled as he got up to walk over to the resting fell monster. “It’s not like I haven’t caught you doing it half a dozen times.” He leaned over for a kiss, grinning as he felt those strong gloved hand pulling him in. Well, if he was being asked to stay, he might as well get comfortable.

Stretch straddled Edge’s lap, carefully removing book to the safety of the coffee table as they continued a soft kiss. Doomfanger hops off the couch, done with the show of PDA in her presence as she strolls away to find a quieter spot. 

Pulling away, Stretch smiles down at Edge as he drinks in the wonder of the waking skeleton, that is until something caught his eye. A sly smirk graced his face as he pulls back and asks.

“Is that my shirt? And my pants?”

Edge returns with a small cheeky smile, a twinkle of playfulness in his eyes. “Perhaps it is. I figure if I was to be lazy, I would have to become one with the laziness. That includes dressing the part.” Edge wiggled beneath him before grabbing Stretch’s shirt front and pulling him down for a quick peck. “Besides, I’m a little short on shirts right now.”

Stretch flinched at the playful jab, yea he had that coming. “I told you I could buy you new ones.” Stretch leaned down for another peck. 

“Not the point.” Edge returned the kiss.

“I guess not. Besides you look real good in my clothes. Should ruin your clothes more often.” Stretch chuckled as Edge playfully nipped his chin. 

“Brat.”

“You like me that way. Anyways, any thoughts on dinner? We both can’t be lazy.” Stretch rubbed his thumb over Edge’s sharp cheekbones, causing the other monster to slow blink like the cat he secretly was. 

“I’m sure the universe will survive. Was thinking about ordering in. I’m in no rush to end this.” Edge was basically purring below him. 

Stretch gave him an incredulous look. “Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend? Did Red give you some brownies? You know better than to take anything from him.”

Edge chuckled below him before shaking his head. “I’m allotted one lazy day without the world imploding. Besides, now the final piece I need is here for me to ultimately enjoy my day off.”

“Oh, and what is it you were missing?” Stretch leans back down as he feels Edge tug him closer.

“You, you numskull.” Edge kisses him slow and deeply. They both humming into the kiss before breaking apart. “Now call that Chinese place, I really want pot stickers and chow main.”

Stretch gasps in feigned shock. “Making me do all the work?” Edge only grins back at him as he pulls out his phone. “Fine, but we’re getting some honey-glazed chicken and cheesy puffs.”

Stretch finds it harder than normal to order as a pair of teasing hands began to explore his chest and legs. Its the least he could do to make up for a few ruined shirts.


	4. Conventional Convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (another one for the great @mystery-fic-anon)
> 
> Can I get #104 from list 2: “I’ve never felt stronger than when you’re with me.” with alphyne please? -Mystery

The convention center was abuzz with activity as attendees wandered from booth to booth, squealing with glee as they interacted with creators, actors and fan artists of their favorite fandoms. 

Monsters and Humans alike are dressed as various characters, being animated as they meet and greet with fellow fans and invading rooms for the various panels and activities happening all weekend long.

Earlier Papyrus won 3rd place for his homemade Vash the Stampede costume that Sans helped him create over the past few months. Alphys, dressed as a Cubone (With Papyrus’ help), and Sans, donning a simple Totoro kigurumi, manage to dominate at a Studio Ghibli Trivia Challenge while the rest of their crew cheered them on from the crowd. 

Undyne is stopped every few feet for photo opts with her as Wonder Woman, lifting most fans up over her shoulders, showcasing her strength and giving them the best epic shots they could ever dream of. Her gleeful laugh could be heard clear across the building.

Alphys watches Undyne and Papyrus interact with a small group of Hetalia Cosplayers while her and Sans enjoy some fries at the food court, her bony ‘helm’ placed on the table. Alphys sighs as she watches her wonderful girlfriend impress the masses. 

“hehehe, want some fry with your ketchup?”

Alphys jumps at Sans comment, looking down at the fry in her fingers, coated completely in the red condiment. 

Wiping off the excess ketchup, Alphys huffs at Sans before eating the fry. Sans shrugs and grabs his own. “can’t say I didn’t fry to help you.”

“Oh Sans.” Alphys shakes her head before looking over to where she last saw Undyne and Papyrus, only to find them gone. “Oh, wh-where did th-they go?”

“HEY NERDS!” the answer came from behind and suddenly long blue arms wrap themselves around her in a tight squeeze. Alphys squeaks in surprise before leaning into the hug. “You Guys Having Fun Or What?

“Ohhh, I’m ha-having a Bl-blast. This has been the b-best day.” Alphys squeaked at the cute squeeze Undyne gave her, while Sans only offered a simple thumbs up. 

“Everyone is en-enjoying how strong you are Dyne. You’re so l-lucky to be so-so talented.” Alphys rubbed her hands together, blushing as she laid out the complement. 

“AL!” 

Suddenly she was spun around to face Undyne, squeaking in surprise. Alphys caught Undyne giving both skeleton brothers a significant look, causing both of them to gather behind her with their hands behind their backs.

“I’ve Never Felt Stronger Than When You’re With Me.” Undyne looked sternly in her eyes. She was kneeling in front of Alphys, making her eye level with the scientist. Alphys could feel her soul begin to race. 

“Al, You Are So Smart, And Creative. You Have That Cute Stutter And You’re The Best. Not To Mention That Thing You Do With Your Tongue.” Undyne blurted out, a crowd beginning to form around them. 

Alphys was beet red. “Undyne, don’t say that.” She barely caught both brothers chuckles as they raised their hands, glowing blue, raising parchment high above the crowd’s heads. 

“Fuhuhuhu, Al, I Want To Spend The Rest Of Our Lives Together, Officially!” Undyne begins looking for a back pocket, realizing that the outfit had none. Papyrus steps forward and hands a small box to her with an “Audible Wink.”

Alphys had her small claws up to her face, tears welling up in her eyes. ‘This can’t be happening. It’s just like the ‘Conventional Proposal’ fanfiction I wrote a year ago, except there’s no Mew Mew Kissy Cutie Cos…. Oh wait there’s one’ Her mind buzzed a mile a minute, halting at the large grin on her girlfriends face.

“Alphys, Would You Do Me The Honor…” The parchment unfurled revealing the words as Undyne spoke them, loud and clear for all to hear. “WILL YOU MARRY ME!” 

Alphys was crying before she flung herself into Undyne’s arms. “YES!”

The crowd roared with applause and whistles, while congratulations were shouted, and then there was glitter and balloons. Papyrus is crying with tears of joy, Sans was just chuckling. 

“SANS! THIS MEANS I GET TO BE THE FLOWER GIRL!” 

Undyne jumps up, holding Alphys close to her hip while she was laughing, hiccuping and crying at the same time. “Papyrus, I Told You That You Get To Have The Highest Of Honor!”

“THAT’S THE FLOWER GIRL, RIGHT?” Papyrus basically vibrated in place. 

“No, Even Higher Than That.” Undyne beamed, smile growing sharper. 

“THE PRIEST?” Papyrus seemed to vibrate even harder. 

“NO!” Undyne yelled before pulling Papyus over and getting him into a headlock. “You’re Going To Be My Best Skeleton.”

“I KNEW IT!” Papyrus yelled. “AAAAHHH, DON’T NOOGIE VASH THE STAMPEDE!”

Alphys couldn’t imagine a better proposal. 


	5. Who broke the Cookie Jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keelyewolfe: For the drabble challenge 1, how about 84. “Show me what’s behind your back.”
> 
> You didn’t mentioned who you wanted in this drabble. *Evil grin*

The sound of a yelp and breaking glass sent a jolt into Stretch’s soul, causing him to bolt up and vault over the couch and rush into the kitchen. Skidding to a stop, he arrived just in time to catch Jeff turn around and hide something behind himself. 

“are you ok? What happened.” Stretch panted from his recent experience in exercise. 

“Nothing” Jeff squeaked, shifting his feet, poorly hiding the broken cookies on the floor.

“uh huh.” Stretch straightened, leveling a look at Jeff, causing him to blush. “then what’s that behind you?“

“Nothing,” Jeff attempts again, glancing from one corner to the other of the kitchen, trying as he may not to look at Stretch.

Stretch offered a gentle smile. “Andy, I’m not going angry. more glad that you’re not hurt. come-on, show me what’s behind your back.”

Jeff blushes guiltily, ducking his head as he brings the two halves of the cookie jar forward, broken cleanly in half. “I’m sorry, it just slipped.”

“hey, no worries.” Stretch took the the broken pieces from Jeff, examining the broken pieces. “Edge may be upset, a little. not at you, just… I think he really liked this one.”

Stretch could see Jeff deflate a little. “hey no worry. it’s just a cookie jar. not some prized piece of art. we’ll get a new one.”

“I can buy a new one.” Jeff offered. 

“Stretch raised a brow bone, “you sure, like i said it’s not a big deal.”

“Yea, I’d like to buy a new one. It’s the least I can do. I won’t take no for an answer.” Jeff squared his shoulders, puffing out his chest. 

Pulling out down the jar pieces and took out his phone, Stretch looked at the time. “alright, Edge won’t be home for a few hours and if we leave now we can catch the next bus.

Jeff saluted. “Right, Let’s go.”

They both rushed to the door, collecting their shoes and wallets before walking to the bus stop. 

~~~~~~

At the thrift store, the pair browsed through rows and rows of cookie jars.

“I have never imagine so many cookie jars in one place.” Jeff commented. Picking up a jar to inspect closer.

“well you’re not imagining it, Andy, it’s happening. we’re in cookie jar hell.” Stretch, crouching down on the floor, poked at another jar before pushing it to the side. “hey, hey this one had a chicken on it!” Carefully Stretched fished out the chicken jar and presented it to Jeff. 

“You’re obsessed.” Jeff placed down his jar carefully before looking at the jar. “It’s cute. Kinda looks like Noodle.” 

“you know what, whether or not we find a replacement jar, we’re getting this one too.” Stretch put it to the side and continued searching. 

“Well, we’re running out of time. Hey!” He reached for a jar all the way in the back of the shelf. He picks it up and brings it into view. “I think this one,” Suddenly it slips from his grip for a moment. Jeff manages to catch it before it hit the ground.

Stretch gave a sigh of relief. “those things are cursed.” He took a closer look at it. “hey, good job handy Andy, looks just like the other one.” He stood, popping his back on his way up as Jeff straighten himself at the same time. “well, let’s get these thing bought and get home. we’ll be able to get there before Edge gets home. i’m buying this one.”

Holding the jar closely to his chest, Jeff nodded before following Stretch to the register. 

~~~~~~

Heading home from the bus stop with their prizes in hand, Stretch glanced over to the house, stopping in his tracks. “oh no,”

“What?” Jeff stopped next to him and looks at the house, namely the car parked in front of the house. Edge was home. They both shared a worried look before booking it inside. 

Music greeted them as they entered the household, the smell of freshly baked cookies wafted in the air. They slowly made their way into the kitchen, hiding the bags behind themselves. 

“I Don’t Mind You Two Helping Yourself To Cookies, But Please Clean Up Any Messes You Make In My Kitchen” Edge turned around, smirking at the duo. “What Do You Two Have Behind Your Backs.”

“Nothing” They both chimed in unison. Stretch glanced at the corner where the cookie jar once was, and was there again, whole and full of newly fresh cookies. 

“wait wait wait. how did you get a new cookie jar?” Stretch put his bag down, Jeff sagging at his side as he sees the jar. 

“Oh, I Have A Few In The Garage. Living With A Klutz And All, Figured It’ll Be Good To Have A Few.” Edge grinned mischievously. “The Last Jar Already Had A Crack In It So I Wasn’t Surpised.” 

Stretch gave him a middle finger salute. “OH Babe, check this out.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KeelyWolfe: I totally meant to ask for one for the 'I Love You' drabble list and it slipped my mind! So I'm gonna ask now, but I'm not gonna make it easy! 3. “No, no, it’s my treat.” and 96. “I brought you an umbrella.”
> 
> Ok, I admit, I messed up and misread/mis-remembered #3 as I was writing it out and it was too late for me to fix, cause I liked this idea too much so It is going to have to stay the way it is. I did change the line mildly to allow it to make sense. 
> 
> Also that was a hard combination you gave me. I was a little worried of what you were getting me into until the story fell apart before me.
> 
> ENJOY

Nodding at Janice, Stretch approached the office door and gave it a steady knock. He glanced back to see Janice make a prompt escape as he waited for the gruff “Come in” from the other side of the door. 

Turning the knob, Stretch grinned as he entered, only for that grin to falter as Edge still had his nose deep within the pile of paperwork in front of him. With a bag hidden behind him, Stretch quickly closed the door before he cleared his throat to gain the workaholic’s attention.

Edge’s head snapped up in surprise. “Stretch? What are you doing here?” He can hear that endearing confusion in Edge’s voice. Happy to see him, not sure why he’s here and an even layer of suspicion. 

“hey babe, I noticed you were in a hurry to get to work today,” Stretch’s tone was playful and endearing

“Seemed I had a distraction this morning.” Oh that low timber and added growl in his voice had definitely began to redirect his magic down south. Focus Stretch Focus.

“well, I noticed you forgot to pack a lunch so I thought I’d surprise you” Stretch brought out his bag with a flourish, grinning proudly even at Edge’s raised brow. “now clear your desk, it’s lunch time.”

Edge smirked with amusement as he did what he was told, safely putting documents away so they wouldn’t be harmed by whatever Stretch had instore for him.

Patience wasn’t on the menu today, so as soon as the desk was clear Stretch was pulling out the carefully packed sushi from Edge’s favorite restaurant. Edge made a pleased noise as he saw the wonderful display before him. 

Stretch then pulled out a thermos and began to shake it as if he was at the bar mixing drinks. Oh the amusement etched on Edge’s face as he pulled out two tall glasses. With practiced ease Stretch poured out the Strawberry Lemonade slush he fashioned together

Stretch glanced up at the dubious look the Edge was giving him. “no worries babe, it’s not alcoholic. oh and look.” He dug back into the bag and brought out two paper umbrellas with Strawberry halves stuck to them with sprigs of mint with them. “I brought you an umbrella.” He opened each one and carefully placed the umbrellas in each glass.

Once everything was set in place, Stretch splayed his arms over the meal.

“What is all this?” Edge asked, all dry amusement in his tone.

“it’s your treat.” Stretch basically bounced. 

The sound of the chair scraping the ground came as a surprise as Stretch watched Edge slowly get up from his desk. Edge moved swiftly around the desk, approaching Stretch and gently pushing him towards and up against the door. 

Slowly Edge’s husky voice washed over him, sending chills to his soul. “No, no, this is my treat.” 

Edge pressed his mouth against Stretch’s, pouring in as much passion into the kiss. Stretch pulled Edge in close, feeling as the other deepened the kiss. Definitely his magic was going to be residing within his pelvis after this but it was all worth it. Stretch tried to pull away in an attempt to catch his breath. He felt more than heard the possessive growl before Edge reclaimed his mouth to shower him in appreciation.

After a few more breathless kisses, Edge finally let them part. “Thank You.” He whispered before leading Stretch back to the desk, pulling him around the desk with him and guiding him to sit on his lap. Stretch smiled down at his husband, pecking a kiss upon his brow bone. He dug into the bag, pulling out the chopsticks, opting for only pulling out a single set as Edge began to open up the sushi containers. Stretch plucked up one of the rolls and brought it before Edge’s mouth. Edge chuckled before opening his mouth and ate the offered roll. Stretch leaned down and pecked Edge’s cheekbone before eating a roll himself.


	7. Safe in these Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keelywolfe: Ooh, what about #56. “The only place I feel safe in is your arms.”
> 
> Haha, you didn’t prompt me with a pairing, and thus… I shall surprise you (I hope I do alright with these boys)  
> Have a BAON hit

A hand on his shoulder shakes him out of his slumber, startling a gasp out of Jeff. Jeff turned around in those oh so comfortable sheets to glaze bleary eyed at Antwan. Antwan looked to be partially undressed, perhaps just getting into bed himself after finishing who knows what he was working on. ****

“Hey, you ok? Looked like you were having a nightmare.” Antwan voiced his concern from the end of the bed.

The fading images of the nightmare flittered before his mind, resisting the urge to shutter. Jeff shrugged in response, not wanting to worry Antwan further. “I’m fine.” Jeff leaned up to receive a soft kiss, humming happily into it. 

Antwan strokes his fingers through Jeff’s hair before finishing getting ready for bed. Sliding into bed, Antwan curls in behind Jeff, wrapping his arms around the other’s smaller frame. Jeff nestled in close, tucking his head right under Antwan’s chin. “You want to talk about it.” Antwan asks, hand idly caressing Jeff’s back, making him shiver pleasantly. 

Jeff shook his head, hair tickling under Antwan’s chin. “Nah, but you know what,” Jeff snuggled in as close as he possibly could as Antwan made a noise to encourage him to continue on. “Right now, the only place I feel safe is in your arms.”

Antwan huffed in amusement before planting a kiss first on Jeff’s forehead, a second on his nose, before claiming this mouth, squeezing Jeff’’s sides in a hug. “Looks like you’re just going to have to stay in them then. I’ll protect you.” Antwan peppered a final kiss right behind Jeff’s ear, causing the smaller male to squirm in his arms. Though not back to sleep right away, Jeff managed to drift off to sleep with sweet dreams as he was tucked protectively in those loving arms he held so dear.


	8. The Reveal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unfoundedrobotaccusations asked: #67 “Come here, I want to show you something.” From Butterscotch to Alpha or from Hero to Crysta, your choice!
> 
> Oh ho ho, this is indeed a fun one… and I have just the perfect scenario… 
> 
> Wanna see how Butterscotch told Alpha that they finally had Eggs?

Alpha was awoken by some aggressively eagered shaking of his shoulders, rolling over with his hood springing up in a flare, staring wide-socket up at his mate, Butterscotch. His love nearly vibrated in place with the widest grin he’s seen in some time. “What is it, love? What’s wrong.”

If Butterscotch could beam more, he would. “Nothing’sss wrong, follow me.” Suddenly the laid back Lamia was slithering off the bed and out of the room. 

Alpha got up and looked back at the sleeping forms of Crysta, curled up with Munchkin, Guardian and Moonstone. Alpha smiled to see that they were alright before following after Butterscotch out the lamia door, stopping to look around to see where his Honey-bo had gone off to. 

“Alpha!” Butterscotch called out, causing another flick of Alpha’s hood. Alpha turned to the Lamia door of their private room to see the Honey-bo waving frantically at him. “Come here, I want to ssshow you sssomething!” Butter whispered with glee. 

Curiosity perked, Alpha followed Butterscotch into the room, watching as Butterscotch hurried over to a flashlight laying on the floor. Alpha slithered closer, tilting his head in curiosity as Butterscotch turned on the light and pointed it towards his amber colored midsection. “Look!”

Confused, Alpha takes a closer look, seeing through the magical scale and noticing a smooth ridge, then a second. “Eggsss?” Alpha asks, his sleep hazed mind not connecting the dots. Yea, they mated the other night, Alpha depositing a few eggs within his mate after such a lovely dance at Vex’s adoption center after… well the words would only heat his face again if thought of again. But they’ve done it before, with the eggs only staying a night or two before dissolving within Butterscotch’s magic as they didn’t take. But it’s been… how many days since they mated. 

“Alpha, they ssstuck, the eggsss, they’re staying around.” Butterscotch pressed on, amusement in his voice, knowing the King’s just needed a second to let it click. 

Alpha blinked at him, once, then twice before his eye-lights grew wide. Hood flared, Alpha lunged forward and lifted his now giggling mate high in the air, spinning them in a circle. “You’re ssserious! We have eggsss!” Butterscotch nodded in reply, leaning down for a kiss as their tails wrapped around each other. Butterscotch continued to chuckle as Alpha pinned him down to the floor as they made out. 

“I’m going to be a dad. I can’t believe it.” Alpha panted after he broke the kiss. “Isss it just the two that took?”  
  
Butterscotch nodded. “Just two, but I have a good feeling about them. I can’t wait for them to hatch.” 

Planting another kiss on his mate’s mouth, Alpha squeezed the tip of Butterscotch’s tail with his own. “Me too. We ssshould tell the others.” Alpha moved to head out only for his arm to be grabbed and pulled back. Alpha looked down at Butterscotch with a inquisitive look. 

“Crysta’sss alarm will go off in about an hour, let her get her sssleep.” Butterscotch pulled Alpha close to his chest. “Besides, I want you all to myself right now.” 

Alpha chuckled deeply, snuggling close to Butterscotch. “That I can do.”


	9. Encouraged kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frankpanioncube asked: How about 88 - dealer’s choice?
> 
> *Le Gasp* Dealer’s Choice... Oh My. Well then.
> 
> You know... It took me a hot second but the first thing to come to mind was actually @sheewolf85‘s Fic: “Sharp Dressed Skeleton”- If you haven’t read it, I highly suggest it. So I guest this drabble is going to be a fan-drabble. Enjoy.
> 
> (Fic based on: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620465/chapters/56686186)

Running the lint roller down his boss’s outfit, Stretch listened as Edge went over his notes and arguments for today’s court cases. Edge was noticeably nervous, going over each point to make sure that they were sound and solid as he stood stalk-still to allow Stretch to go over every detail of his outfit as if with a fine tooth comb. 

Edge looked smoking hot in this Crimson suit dress, with a black trimmed collar. Black stockings covered over his beautiful legs leading down to a pair of 2 inch heels. Edge was getting more confident with his outfit choices since they started dating, thanks to Stretch’s encouragement, becoming more bold as to where he’d wear some of these dressier clothing with surprisingly positive results. Using the element of surprise seemed rather useful in court.   
Edge would have been ready to go once he stepped into the office if I wasn’t for the fact that he had to quickly grab one of his rambunctious puppies, Bia, before she could escape the front door. Both pups seemed to be in the midst of a shed and thus Bia left her owner with the pleasant present of fur all over the front of his body. Not that Stretch didn’t mind helping Edge get ready, any excuse to get his hands on him. 

“Alright, everything seems to be in order.” Edge commented, turning towards the desk to straighten his paperwork before placing it within his suitcase. 

“And you have been successfully de-furred.” Stretch announced triumphantly. Stretch straightened the already straight collar and smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles before sliding his hands over Edge’s hips. “There’s nothing to be worried about, Love. You got this in the bag.”

“And I must remind you that this case is really important for us to win.” Edge huffed while looking Stretch back in the Eye-lights, a small secretive smile playing at his features. “I need to get going before I am late.” 

“You mean right on time, you’re always early babe.” Stretch leaned down, planting a long kiss on Edge’s mouth, humming as the other skeleton returned it as Stretch pulled Edge flushed against his body. “Now get them.”

That secretive smile brightened from those kiss hazed eye-lights as Edge pulled away and gathered his suitcase and cell phone. Stretch led Edge to the door of the office, sneaking one last peck before playfully swatting at his boyfriend’s backside as he began to walk away. Edge turned to glare at Stretch, only to be met with a playful grin. “Give ‘em hell.” Stretch called out, receiving an eye roll as Edge turned and strutted away. Stretch watched him go, enjoying the sight before closing the door, satisfied that Edge no longer appeared nervous. 


	10. Karaoke Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rivan20 said: How about #6, #11, and #14? BAON universe, Stretch and Andy get into some hijinks/shenanigans and their respective husbone and boyfriend deal with them in the aftermath. :3 Could use something funny/fluffy after the recent update... Also, wanna pick some prompts for me? This sounds fun! 😊
> 
> Edge thought he was done having to pick up anyone up from the bar, and yet, here he is. 
> 
> #6:“You’re a complete mess, but I don’t care.”  
> #11: “So… I might’ve been a little drunk.” “Only a little?”  
> #14: “Please don’t tell me you filmed that.” “Of course I filmed it.”
> 
> Yep! We got another Keelywolfe's BOAN story. But we all need a little Fluff right night.

Stretch knew better than to go out drinking with his brother, Edge thought as he fought the urge to fidget in the passenger seat of Antwans’ car, waiting for the light to turn green. This would be a good lesson to learn for Jeff, it being the first time he was out drinking with the gremlin, and would help his husband to make better decisions on drinking buddies in the future… hopefully. 

Antwan pulled up to the karaoke bar that Red had texted as their current location. ‘HipTunes’, as it was called, opened just the other week and Stretch had been looking forward to going, with buzzing energy, he just needed others to join him on this wild adventure. Jeff, Edge could understand going to a Karaoke bar, he and Stretch were like two peas in a pod. But Red, well, there was no understanding any of Red’s nefarious motives, even if he was his brother. 

Edge steeled himself, preparing for whatever Red meant by the ominous text of “Boys gone wild” followed by a picture of both Jeff and Stretch sticking their respective tongues out between their second and third digit while tapping their brightly colored drinks together. As far as Edge could tell, those types of drinks had a tendency to be on the stronger side, and his beloved was very much of a lightweight, while Jeff never seemed to be the type to hold his liquor too well either. 

Edge and Antwan both shared a look before opening the double doors, their ears being blasted by the belting tones of their respective loved ones, energetically butchering the poor song “I’m a Barbie Girl.” as they swayed in each other's arms. The crowd definitely didn’t help as they encouraged and cheered their efforts. Red also wasn’t terribly hard to spot, in a booth in the back where he can see the entire room, especially the door, old habits die hard. Edge motioned for Antwan to follow him over to the booth as the dynamic duo was only half way through the song.

“hey boss and mini-boss, welcome to teh show.” Red grinned as he gestured towards the fools on stage with his beer. 

“What’s the damage Red?” Antwan leans against the side of the booth with his arms crossed, looking back over towards the stage.

Red barked out a short laugh, “oh, those two are gone with the wind. just ya watch.” 

“Edge, Antwan, over here!” Both stage goof balls called out on their microphones, grabbing their respective lover’s attention as they waved frantically.

“I loooooooove you babe!” “You sooo seeeexy!” Both of them cried out, giggling at themselves before both of them glanced at each other and with a single nod, grabbed the hem of their shirts and lifted them up, flashing their chests at their lovers and crowd alike. 

The crowd roared with cheers and wolf whistles at the two’s antics. Red barked with laughter as he slammed his fist on the table. Edge was stock still, balling his fists as he resisted the rising blush from forming. A glance at Antwan proved that he was also shell shocked before he marched up to the stage, getting his boyfriend to cover back up. Edge was right behind him, quick to catch his drunken husband as he jumped from the stage into his arms. 

Stretch giggled in his arms before planting a sloppy kiss along his cervical vertebrae. Edge rolled his eye-lights before turning away from the stage, slightly envious that Antwan managed to get Jeff to climb off the stage in a safer manor. The crowd was in hysterics as the DJ called up the next singer. Right as Edge approached the booth is when he realized that in Red’s ‘hidden’ hand was his cell phone.

““Please don’t tell me you filmed that.” Edge groaned, already knowing the answer.

“of course I filmed it.” that impish smile glinted in the light. “i’ll send ya a copy later.”

“Red, if you know what’s good for you, you’ll delete that at once.” Edge shifted his husband in his arms, glaring at this brother in warning, knowing without a fact that it was pointless.

“you know i don’t.” Red pocketed the phone before placing a few bucks on the table. Looked like Red was well more than generous with the tip. “now get yer honey-bun home before the scene turns rated R.” And with that Red left the booth in a shortcut. 

Edge sighed, exasperated by his brother as Stretch continued to nip and kiss at his neck bones. He followed after Antwan, Jeff supported by his side as he stumbled out the door, ‘whispering’ words of love and adoration along the way. Edge managed to detach Stretch long enough to get him into the back seat of the car and buckled in. 

As Antwan dealt with Jeff, who decided to have a fit of giggles, Edge turned his attention to the approaching footsteps on pavement. A female human waved at him as she approached, introducing herself as Jazz, manager of HipTunes. 

Edge nodded, “I’m sorry for their behavior tonight, they aren’t usually like this.”

Jazz waved his concern off. “Oh no worries, they were a blast to have honestly. Maybe if they could tone it down a smidgen next time otherwise we look forward to them coming again. I just wanted to return this wallet to, um, I believe he was going by Andy?” She handed the wallet over to Edge. 

Edge took the wallet, definitely looking like the one Jeff carried and with a quick glance in, confirmed it. “Thank you, I’ll make sure he receives it. And I’ll let them know to tone it down next time.” Jazz smiled and waved them goodbye before turning back to her bar. Edge watched her leave before getting into the waiting car. He handed the wayward wallet over to Jeff, who squeaked in surprise before claiming it and fought to get it into his jacket pocket. 

Both Stretch and Jeff were fast asleep, leaning on one another, well before they arrived at the entrance of New New Home. Edge carefully extracted Stretch from the vehicle, making sure Jeff didn’t suddenly topple over as Antwan unlocked their door. Edge gave Antwan his thanks and wished him luck on dealing with his snoozing boyfriend. 

The next morning, Stretch awoke with a groan, wrapping the blanket over his head as he attempted to hide from the light and life as he knew it. He flinched as a glass was set not too gently on the nightstand before a familiar weight sat next to him on the bed. A hand settled on his shoulder and rocked him. 

“Come on, I know you’re awake,” came Edge’s voice at his normal volume but with the way his head felt, it could almost compare with Papyrus’s. 

“go on without me, Edge, leave me to wither in my misery” Stretch groaned as Edge peeled back the blanket and helped Stretch sit up. 

“Nope, not going to happen. This is your punishment for last night. Now here, drink.” Edge gave Stretch a glass of water. 

Stretch took the water and drank nearly half of it before his magic protested. “thanks,” He returned the glass to Edge’s waiting hand. “so… i might’ve been a little drunk.”

“Only a little?” Edge commented dryly as he put the glass back down and turned to look Stretch in the eye-lights. “You and Jeff flashed Antwan and I in front of a room full of strangers. I think you both were a little more than drunk, love.”

Stretch flinched at Edge’s stern tone. “sorry, i guess we went a little overboard. didn’t help your bro paid for the drinks.” Stretch scrubbed at his face with his hands. “stars, i’m such a mess.”

Edge grabbed both his hands in his own, getting Stretch to look back at him. “Correct,” Edge’s face softened with a smile, “You’re a complete mess, but I don’t care.” He brought Stretch’s knuckles up to his face and planted a soft kiss upon them. “You’re my mess to clean up. Now, how about a shower.” 

Stretch smiled and leaned forward til their heads connected. “Sounds lovely.”


	11. Honey Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> “Are you flirting with me?” “You finally noticed?” For spicyhoney? If you're taking requests.
> 
> only warning is unwanted flirting
> 
> from this drabble set: https://crysta-cub.tumblr.com/post/619239360898990081/prompts

Ice clinked against the glass as Edge brought his drink up to his mouth, taking a sip of the smooth whisky, letting the flavor wash over his tongue before swallowing it down, exhaling the pleasant burn. He nodded his approval to Undertale Grillby before taking another sip as he continued to wait. 

It was pleasant to be able to relax after a hard day’s work, not having to worry about back stabbers or potentially poisoned drinks. Just a nice evening out at the bar, now if only a certain someone could show up on time for once, his evening would be complete. Typical, he would sit here and wait for him, it was unavoidable. 

“Is this seat taken?”

Edge slid a glance at the large Rabbit Monster, noting the other’s sleek grey fur, dark brown nose twitched with interest. The earthy scent, typical of Rabbit Monsters, wafted in Edge’s direction. His gaze fell to the aforementioned stool at the bar, there was another stool next to him that was also perfectly empty, Edge saw no point in reserving them both when only one was needed. He motioned that it was fine and turned back to his drink, sipping the amber chilled liquid. 

The Rabbit Monster happily sat down and waved towards Grillby, who was in the midst of helping another customer. As he waited, he hummed a tune as he shifted the stool slightly closer towards Edge. The one annoyance of the tale verses, Edge found, was that the residences had a tendency to be particularly too friendly and trusting. 

“Got stood up?” The Rabbit inquired as he leaned against the bar, chest puffed out. 

Edge sat his mostly drained glass down on the bar top, ice cubes swirled in a semicircle. “Excuse me?”

The rabbit chuckled, “Sorry, it’s just that you’re quite well dressed for someone visiting the bar just to drink alone. Thought I’d give ya some company, name’s Lop.” Lop offered a hand to shake.

Edge glanced down at the hand before looking back at Lop. “Edge,” He offered in politeness while giving nothing more, hoping the other would lose interest in chatting with him. 

“What a very nice name you have,” Lop grinned as if he won some prize. “Figured I’d give you some company, you’ve been here awhile, alone. It's a shame they haven’t shown up.”

The bones along Edge’s spine crawled at the Rabbit’s comment. “Have you been watching me?” He nearly growled a warning.

Lop shifted to face Edge more, brown eyes half lidded as he looked the Fell monster up and down. “Couldn’t keep my eyes off of you. Who could miss a handsome fella like you?” The rabbit monster let out a slow deliberate breath. “Whatcha drinking? Let me treat ya.” 

“No thank you.” Edge turned to look away, glancing back at the front door for any sign of the other’s arrival.

“If they haven’t arrived yet then they aren’t coming, sweetheart.” Lop spoke in a low tone, ears twitching as Grillby walked over to them. “Come on sweet thing, let me get you another drink.” He turns to Grillby and smiles. “We’ll have two of what he’s having.”

“I told you I don’t need you to buy me drinks.” Edge growled out, noticing Grillby’s concerned look. He gave him a small shake of his head. 

“But I insist. A fine specimen like you deserves to be spoiled.” Lop gestured for Grillby to pour the drinks, the fire monster looked a bit conflicted by the request. 

“Are… are you flirting with me?” Edge suddenly realized the situation he was in. 

Lop let out a sly smile and chuckled. “Oh, you finally noticed?” Lop took it as an opportunity to lean forward. “Since your date didn’t make it, I figured I’d offer you a good time.”

As if on cue, two lanky arms wrapped around his torso, the familiarity of them abating the need to summon an attack and he leaned back against the monster behind him. Edge can feel the smile as Stretch kissed his neck and cheekbone. “sorry i’m late babe. got caught up on the latest project. who’s your new friend?” 

“Excuse me, you can’t just butt in. Don’t you know that if you leave your date waiting for longer than 30 minutes they become fair game for another suitor to step up where you failed.” Lop puffed out his chest, squaring his shoulders as he sized Stretch up. Edge raised a brow at the display, he was sure he could take out this monster in one hit, two tops. It was then that Edge noticed the noise level of the bar had dropped off to non-existent. 

Stretch gave an amused chuckle as he leaned his head against Edge’s shoulder. “oh really?” Stretch’s body felt loosely lax against his body as his arms tightened around Edge’s midsection. Edge couldn’t see Stretch’s face from this angle, but he was sure the other other held a hard yet lazy stare at the interloper. “well i’m sure that rule doesn’t apply here sir,” Lop raised a brow at him, looking about to argue when Stretch used his left hand to lift Edge’s hand to display the matching Honey-gold rings with a crimson band running down the middle. “as you can clearly see, we’re happily married.”

Lop sputtered and huffed, ears flushing as his blushed. “I.. uh… well he clearly didn’t mention that to me.”

Edge raised his brow at him. “My hand has been out for anyone to see the ring clearly. Also you hadn’t thought to ask me. Just made assumptions as to why I’m here. You know what they say about making assumptions?”

The Rabbit Monster continued to sputter angrily, teeth grinding.

“now, if you don’t mind, my husband and I would like to get to our drinks. he’s had a long day at work, and i intend to spoil my baby tonight.” There was a hint of a warning in Stretch’s tone. 

The two monsters held a stare off over Edge’s shoulder. Edge glanced at Grillby who continued to watch the exchange looking ready to intervene if necessary. Finally Lop deflated and stood, causing the stool to screech against the floor. He walked off without another word, every eye in the bar following him as he made his way towards the farthest booth to flop down in the seat, likely to sulk the rest of the night. The noise level returning to normal as it became clear the scene wouldn’t amount to anything. 

“heh, never heard of a 30 minute rule, that’s a new one. you’d leave me for being 30 minutes late babe?” Stretch planted a kiss against Edge’s jaw before taking his seat next to him. 

“Nah, I’ve already got you trained how I want you, it’s too much work to break in another husband.” Edge turned to face his husband, taking his hand to peck a kiss over Stretch’s wedding band. 

“good point.” Stretch chuckle, “glad to see you’re catching on quicker to people flirting with you.”

Edge shrugged, “He was a little more obvious than most. Luckily somebody has given me plenty of practice.”

“oh, who? I should really thank them for that.” Stretch leaned against the bar with a playfully sly smile. 

“Just some lazy excuse for a skeleton.” Edge responded playfully. 

Stretch laughed before turning towards Grillby, “Hey Grillbs, what crazy concoction you got in mind for me today?

Edge shook his head at the potentially horrid mixture the bartender intended for his husband. Edge watched Stretch with a soft, secret grin before ordering himself another Honey Whiskey. Edge couldn’t ask for a better way to spend his evening.


	12. In the castle, the quiet castle (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+ audience only
> 
> maddieblay asked:  
> “killed him? wait, what, literally?” for atypical twistedpuppymoney or puppymoney !!
> 
> So, I got this ask a little after itsladykit posted her Atypical Smut. And this idea is all I could even think about for these three of them. I hope you enjoy. Another lemony treat (adult content) Set probably after a few more experiences
> 
> A Werewolf and a Siren take down the mighty Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble list: Five Word Prompts: https://crysta-cub.tumblr.com/post/626168710640582656/five-word-prompts

The dragon huffed as teeth grazed down his neck, biting then licking between the vertebrae as Pup ran his hands up and down the larger skeleton’s ribs. Down by his hips, the Siren put his mouth to better use, eagerly engulfing half of his golden glowing cock. Twist kept one socket open, watching as Cash pulled away tp swirl his tongue around the head before dipping back down along his length. 

Twist hissed as he felt the gentle glide of teeth grazing his shaft, sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine as Pup’s nimble fingers danced along his lumbar. Oh the sweet spots Pup can find and tweak, causing the already breathless dragon to gasp and whine in pleasure. 

They had been at it for hours, drawing orgasm after orgasm out of the dragon, pampering and spoiling him, making a mess out of the nest of blankets they have been entangled in. They’ve fucked, they’ve teased and they’ve eaten each other out. The Dragon’s stamina was finally wearing down. 

They wanted their Dragon exhausted, they wanted their Dragon to rest. 

Twist needed this, needed it bad. The silly dragon worked himself up after Edge and Rus left for an overnight trip in a nearby town, to get a few exclusive supplies and a little time to themselves. Something about the vampire being on edge (heh) for one reason or another, not that any of them can think of that at the moment. 

Twist whimpered as he was drawing close, cock twitching in Cash’s mouth. Pleased by the noises the Dragon was making, Cash hummed causing said monster’s hips to jerk. Pup turned Twist’s skull to face him, capturing his moans in his mouth, all the while his other hand played at his sensitive floating ribs. Twist’s ribs rattled in anticipation, a rumbling vibration could be felt as Pup smirked against Twist’s mouth.

Twist was close, but what would send him over the edge. 

Cash peered down at the cock in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, as his eye-light followed the shaft towards the dragon’s balls, following the curve of echto-flesh in search for a puckered entrance. He had seen the others play with this entrance before, which appeared to have gain positive responses when explored. Curiosity grasped, Cash eyed the entrance, slowly pulling off the magic rod, which produced a desperate whine from Twist, making his ear fins twitch pleasantly as he brought two of his fingers to his mouth and liberally covered them with spit. 

Cash shifted back in position, swirling his tongue around the head of the draconic arousal, catching Twist’s blown eye-light with his own as he brought his moistened fingertips to the puckered entrance, prodding it as he raised a brow bone in question. Twist gasped, breath hitching from the questioning prod. A quick nod was all that was needed before Cash slipped one finger in, finding the tight space on barely difficult to penetrate as Twist arched into the feeling.

Twist watched as his cock was engulfed once more into Cash’s dangerous and warm mouth, sending a shudder right through his soul. The penetrating phalange twisted and curled within him, exploring the tight space until it brushed over a spot that had the dragon gasping and whimpering for more. Cash glanced at Pup, getting a pleased nod before returning his attention to Twist’s cervical vertebrae. 

Encouraged, Cash pulled the intruding phalange to the tip before having the second slickened finger join the first, wiggling back into the tight space, causing the skeleton he was entering to continue those delightful noises. Cash was seeking that spot, now that he knew that it existed. He continued his bobbing, guiding his mouth up and down that glistening cock as it twitched and jerked in his mouth. Cash hummed again as he touched the spot that made Twist jerk and whine. 

“come on Cash, finish him.” Pup called out breathily.

It all went blindingly fast. After a few strokes against that sweet spot hidden behind that puckered entrance, while taking in the draconic cock to its fullest length, Twist cried out in a roar as he finally erupted into Cash’s mouth. It was all Cash could do not to accidentally bite down in surprise from the sudden rush of magic suddenly flowing down his formed throat. Cash gulped around him, humming approvingly as he slid the cock out of his mouth, tasting the last vestiges of cum that splattered out of the golden rod. 

Twist fell back against the blankets and pillows, chest heaving as he gasped for air. Pup tilted his head as he looked down at the larger skeleton, amusement in his face. “I think we killed him.”

Cash sat up in a hurry, scurrying over to the opposite side of the dragon, looking down at those half closed blank sockets before signing to Pup, ‘killed him? wait, what, literally?’ He leaned in closer, using a finger to poke at the dragon’s forehead. 

Pup huffed out a laugh before shaking his head, “no, sorry, it’s just a figure of speech.” He pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them in a hug. “we did a good job exhausting him though, he’ll sleep good tonight.” 

Cash shrugged and signed ‘Finally. Took him long enough.’

Pup smiled at the Siren before gesturing him to come over to him. Perking in interest, Cash scurried over Twist to curl up next to the Werewolf, snuggling in as Pup wrapped an arm around him, pressing a kiss on top of his skull. “you’re getting so much better at this. figuring out those sweet spots all on your own. proud of ya.” Cash hummed with an aborted purr rumbled through his chest. Pup squeezed him, shifting to nuzzle delicately against those ear fins, giving it a teasing nip. “we should get him cleaned up and tucked in for the night.”

Cash glanced over towards Twist then back at Pup, signing ‘he’s not like the vampire. He doesn’t care about cleanliness.’

Pup chuckled before planting another kiss on Cash’s skull. “It’s still a nice thing to do. And the sooner we do that, the sooner I can treat you.” 

Cash’s ear fins perked in interest before he scurried to get the bowl of warm water and washcloths, placed out of range for this very purpose. Pup uncurled, amused at Cash’s eagerness. He leaned over to plant a kiss on Twist’s cheek bone, the monster shifting in his sleep. 

The mighty Dragon will sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please someone tell me that they see the connection between the title and the last line of the fic.
> 
> I'm feeling clever.


	13. A little TLC (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keelywolfe asked:  
> For the prompts, how about: “cross that. don’t answer that.”
> 
> Going for some BAON SpicyHoney deliciousness. I felt like I was beating up Edge with a little too much angsty hurt/comfort stories, just giving him such a rough time. The boy needs a little more fluff... and then I fluffed it too hard and made it Smut. well Who can't resist these to loving on each other. 
> 
> Edge is doing more work at home, trying to keep up with the build up in the office. Stretch has decided that Edge needs to take a break, and what is the best way to force Edge to take a break than to work up an orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember 18+
> 
> Kinks we have featured Body worship, biting (more like nibbling), Blowjob, fondling balls, and Cowgirl.  
> Let me know if I missed something (i'm a little tired atm)
> 
> also mention of the leg injury.

The glow of the laptop screen reflected off of his scarred face, flickering glow as he went from one document to another as he continued to go through the last of his work load. He sat sideways on the couch, allowing his leg to be propped up with pillows after a seemingly long day at the office. Not long enough, since he had brought work home with him. Stretch had been surprisingly absent, busying himself around the house with whatever flitted through his brain. 

That is until now. Stretch ‘snuck’ his way to behind the couch, wrapping his long arms around Edge’s shoulders, nimble fingers danced over his chest. Edge could feel his husband’s head nudge into the crook of his neck, breath tickling along his cervical vertebrae. 

“Love what are you doooo oooh…” Edge steadied the laptop on his lap, not wanting to turn it over to IT, again, as Stretch began to nibble and lap along his neck bones, sucking on the processes and tonguing his cartilage. Edge could feel himself melting into the assault of his neck, pushing against the fingers that played at the buttons to his shirt. “Cross that. don’t answer that.” Edge breathed out, leaning into his love's attention. “Mmmm, keep dooooing thaaaat.”

Stretch hummed in triumph. Eagerly lapping and nipping along the vertebrae down to his clavicle. Taking advantage of his distracted husband, Stretch reached down, touching the mouse pad of the laptop to save the current document and then put the bothersome machine to sleep. Edge blinked open his sockets, looking down at the darkening laptop. He squirmed as Stretch maneuvered himself around the arm of the couch, maintaining his attachment to those delicate bones. 

“My work.” Edge cried forlornly as Stretch pulled away from nibbling little shivers out of his love and took the laptop out of Edge’s hands and placed it safely on the coffee table. 

“nope, no more work, babe. time to relax.” Stretch purred against Edge’s acoustic meatus, feeling Edge shudder at his husky voice. “all work and no play make Edgy a cranky boy. it’s the weekend, babe, you have plenty of time for that. let me take over for a while, and really work you up.” Stretch settled himself on Edge’s laptop warmed lap, wiggling his hip as his hand began to unbutton and snake under Edge’s shirt. 

Edge purred in reply, closing his sockets as he relished in the cool touch against his ribs. “Well, when you put it that way, who can argue.” Edge hummed approvingly, his eye-lights burning bright as he gazed back at Stretch, hand grasping those teasing hips and pulling them forward. It was then that he noticed that Stretch was only in his oversized sweater, just bare bone below the waist. Brows raised his curious interest, Edge looked down at Stretch’s bare legs before looking back up at that teasing smile. “Really?”

Stretch smirked down at him, capturing that amused look in a searing kiss. Once he was sure he had taken the breath out of the monster beneath him, Stretch pulled away as he opened up Edge’s shirt, pushing the sleeves down those scarred arms. He leaned forward, running his honey-glow tongue over the rough sternum. “heh, just wanted to make sure you didn’t have to lift a single finger, love. the only thing i need for you to do, is to give me something to play with.” Stretch nipped at Edge’s jaw before lapping along his jawline.

It was an instant pop and Stretch was sitting on his favorite bulge. He chuckled in glee before pushing Edge lower on the arm rest, kissing, licking and nibbling along those ribs as he shimmied his way down to Edge’s belt. His hands raked and pumped over the lumbar vertebrae, teasing the cartilage, watching as Edge’s magic nodes brightened at the attention. 

Stretch grabbed Edge’s hips, shifting him lower on the couch for more comfort. His goal did not include kinks up Edge’s back, or tweaking any old injuries. Talking about injuries, Stretch also made sure the injured leg was well cushioned and would not get jostled too much. Edge simply rolled his eye-lights at him before using his other foot to swat at Stretch’s tailbone, earning him a surprised yip. Edge was getting impatient, but that is fine, because...

Now they are onto the best part. 

Unwrapping his present. Stretch licked his teeth, unhooking the belt with practice ease. The pants button was next followed by the zipper. A vibrant crimson red coloration greeted him, hidden behind one more barrier beyond those perm pressed pants. Stretch lowered his head, playfully biting at a corner of the opened fly, acting like he was going to pull his pants off with his teeth. That was enough to rouse Edge to protest with a “Don’t you dare.” Stretch chuckled darkly before looping his hands through the belt loops and pulling the tight pants down those delectable legs, revealing every inch of scared and very much loved bone. 

And now one more article stood in the way of what he was looking for. Stretch crawled up those long legs, continuing to worship every scar and every nick he came across. He loved the way Edge felt beneath him as he shifted along with his touch. Stretch nuzzled against the bulge, earning him an earnest gasp from his lover. He hummed, licking the fabric teasingly to feel the magic twitch beneath him. Slowly Stretch hooked his fingers over the top of the elastic and revealed inch by inch, the glowing hot rod he had anticipated finding, ready to be stroked and devoured. 

Once the offending article of clothing was removed, Stretch had to keep himself from pouncing on that glorious crotch like a wild animal, though it was a near thing. Stretch played with those femers first, frustrating Edge just enough to earn a few annoyed groans. Well then, he would have to march his fingertips along, up to tease at those strong ilium wings, tracing the iliac crest, making his way closer to his goal. 

Placing a kiss on the head of Edge’s long spear, Stretch’s tongue reached out and traced around the ridge under the head before tracing up the shaft. He snaked a hand over to the perfectly formed orbs below the rigid cock, lightly caressing and squeezing them in his hands, rolling them between his digits to incite all the gasps and hisses from his lover’s mouth. Oh how he loved every noise he could get Edge to make. Every moan, groan, hiss and gasp, from the smallest little whine to the loudest roar, he could drown in those noises everyday. 

Granting mercy Stretch took that delicious length into his mouth, making Edge groan with delight. He messaged those crimson pearls in his hands as he began to bob his head up and down. He could feel Edge’s gloved hand rest on top of his head, fingertips scratching along his sagittal suture up to his coronal suture, making him hum pleasantly. Edge whimpered in reply, cock twitching in his mouth. Oh his babe was getting close, but this wasn’t how he wanted to end things. 

Pulling away with a pop, he heard Edge’s groan in disappointment, making him smirk. Stretch crawled forward, kissing a trail up from Edge’s lumbar vertebrae and along his sternum. Meanwhile the hand that teased at the fell monster’s balls, glided up towards the saliva slicked shaft, wrapping his clever hand around it’s girth and began to stroke and squeeze, bringing back those pleasant moans to his ear-holes. Stretch nuzzled against and nipped at Edge’s clavicle, causing his breath to hitch perfectly. 

Edge’s cock throbbed in his grasp as Stretch began to line him up towards his arousal slicked entrance. Stretch didn’t need to be prepped to be penetrated, having already pre-gamed before coming in for the attack. Stretch sighed as he lowered himself on Edge’s length, a shiver running up his spine as Edge grumbled his approval, head falling back against the armrest, while his ribs shuttered in pleasure. 

It was like coming home, seated fully on Edge’s lap, impaled upon his hard, thick staff. Edge’s cock hit all the right places, leaving him breathless every time it hit home. Stretch rocked his hips, leaning forward and capturing Edge’s mouth with his own, swallowing his moans as their tongues danced together. 

Edge wasn’t going to last very long, not with the way his ribs trembled beneath his hands. That’s alright, Stretch didn’t think he was going to last much longer anyhow. Stretch began bouncing faster over Edge’s hip, reveling in the way that cock slid in and out of him, stroking and hitting every little sweet spot within his fluttering walls. Stretch huffed a breath against Edge’s mouth, a slight laugh under his breath at the squelching noise they were producing as he quivered, drawing closer and closer to release. 

Edge groaned and grunted between kisses, head falling away from Stretch’s as he closed his sockets, letting out a whimper, then a gasp, as finally Edge shuddered and cried out. Warmth splashed against his walls as Edge’s cock slammed home once more. Stretch scream was silent, his head leaned against Edge’s sternum, as his inner walls spasming against that raging cock while the orgasm ripped through him, squeezing and pulling every ounce of Edge’s cum into his magic, letting that crimson mingle with his honey yellow. 

Stretch’s arms shook before he collapsed against Edge’s chest, hearing the slight grunt from the monster below him. Resting his head against Edge’s chest, Stretch felt the rise and fall as his husband came down from his orgasmic high. Stretch listened to the magic flowing through the chest below him, attempting to lull him to sleep, but he resisted. He glanced up at Edge’s face, watching him blink and glance back down at him.

Gloved hand touched along his humeri, gliding up and down their length as Stretch cooled down, causing him to shiver. He could feel Edge begin to lean forward, causing Stretch to push him back against the couch. Stretch leaned back up, pressing a kiss against his jaw. “no, love, remember, i’m doing all the work this time. just rest babe, i’ll clean us up once I can feel my bones again.” Stretch chuckled, smiling at Edge with all the love in his soul he held for the skeleton. 

Edge smiled back, shifting his head to plant a kiss on Stretch’s skull, murmuring “Thank you, Love.” He reached over to the blanket they kept on the back of the couch and pulled it down to lay across them both. Stretch hummed in appreciation as he laid his head against that rugged chest. Mission: Exhaust the overworked Edgelord was a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TLC:  
> Tender Loving Care?  
> Tender Loving Cock?  
> Tender Loving Cunt?
> 
> Who knows what it stood for, at least it worked in the end.


	14. To Ask A Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> "So... What are we now?" with spicyhoney? These boyos give me life ^.^ Sorry, didn't notice you take requests. Would've send something much quicker
> 
> (to the asker: Sorry this one took a bit to do, but yes, I am taking request and even would be open to some outside these little events (within reason). But Thank You for ending in your request. This was another fun one to do. I hope I did your request justice.)
> 
> After a hefty romp in the sheet, Stretch thinks its a good time to ask Edge a question. Results may vary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Hints of sexy time, panic (PTSD-esque), vomiting, Hurt/comfort, LV-issue

Heavy breathing filled the air, gasping for air after the exertion from their previous activity. It wasn’t anything that either of them really thought recent events in their lives would have lead up to. They used to bicker, fight and snip at each other. They rubbed each other in the worst of ways and, just now, oh the rubbing was all in the right ways. 

Stretch laid with his arm over his sockets, sweat coated his bones and magic left a mess on his pelvis, but he’s never felt so alive. His bones still rattled from the remnants of pleasure, he was sure he'd be sore in the morning but it was totally worth it. Especially seeing that look of bliss fall upon his counterparts face. The face that, a few months ago, he would have sworn the only expression the skeleton, that now laid beside him, would emote was a constipated disdain for the world. 

But no, that was not true. There was a shell to crack, to get to the nuggety center of which is the Edgelord. It was hard to see at first, blink and you missed it. The twitch of a smile, a flash of desire, the flicker of sorrow. Yea, it took a bit to find, but the expressions were there. Edge, once known as the Great and Terrible Papyrus, had emotions, had a sweeter side to him. He just had to peel back the layers and find even more depth to what made Edge, Edge. 

He was falling in love as he learned who Edge was, beyond his LV and Fellverse background. 

Edge shifted next to him, sitting up at the (heh) edge of the bed. His sweat soaked bones glistened in the light. This wasn’t their first rodeo in bed, not by far. But man, was that a view Stretch wanted to drink in forever. Edge twisted his frame to look back at him, smirk etched on his face, just for him, just for Stretch. All that work, getting the fell monster to express himself for more than microseconds at a time, and he is graced with these long lasting smiles from his lover. 

Hmmmm, well, close to it. Their relationship still hadn’t set sail anywhere beyond a friends with benefits type deal. 

But the itch to have that change, to become something more, settled somewhere within his soul. He watched as Edge leaned over to kissing him on the mouth. Stretch hummed into the kiss, following as Edge tried to pull away, earning him that endearingly deep chuckle. 

“Thank you for another lovely evening.”

Edge pulled away from Stretch, reaching for the cloth in a bowl of warm water located on the nightstand. Edge’s desire to be cleaned as promptly as possible demanded that it be nearby, to wipe away all the grime and magic. The Fell monster wrung out the cloth and began to work on his own bones. Stretch’s eye-lights could follow that cloth forever.

“so i was thinking…” Stretch began, letting the sentence linger even though he knew he had the other’s attention.

“That sounds dangerous.” Edge humored, dunking the cloth to remove the remnants and resoak the cloth, another wringing of the cloth before he continued. 

Stretch chuckled, “we’ve been getting really close and getting to know one another. i mean, we’ve been taking each other to our beds for the past couple weeks…”

“A month actually,” Edge corrected as he went from wiping his own body down to wiping around Stretch’s pelvis. 

Stretch shuttered pleasantly at the touch, taking a long moment to enjoy the stroking motions and gentle care Edge displayed. Once he regathered his thoughts, Stretch breathed out, “well, i was beginning to wonder if there is a chance for more...” Stretch looked over, watching as Edge continued his mantra of making sure most to all the evidence of their fun ended up in that bowl of water. “i think things have been building up between us and i believe we’ve come a long way.” 

Edge’s brows furrowed, appearing confused as he got up off the bed, drying himself on a towel before tossing it to Stretch and searched for his pants. Stretch wasn’t sure what to make of Edge’s silence. 

"so... what are we now?" Stretch popped out the question as he sat up, grabbing at the towel to dry himself off. 

Edge nearly tripped as he pulled on his pants, blinking for a moment before pulling them on. “I believe we are both skeletons. That hasn’t changed.”

Stretch laughed, using his toes to drag his pants closer to himself. “that’s not what I’m talking about. what are we?”

Edge was finishing buckling his belt before he looked back over at Stretch, head tilted in that way, as if he was trying to figure out a new concept. “We’re monsters? I don’t understand what you’re asking about.”

Stretch slouched, shaking his head before shimming his pants on. “what are we to each other, Edge?” He got up, zipping up his pants and walking over to Edge. It was strange to see the Fell monster back away from him until his back hit the door, wringing his shirt in his hands. 

Stretch blinked at the odd behavior but his eagerness got the better of him as he continued on, “it’s not that hard to understand. how are you feeling towards me? what do you want this relationship to become? what do you want from me? are we together?” Stretch continued on the same track, his hands flying as questions spilled out of him. His energy was bubbling up as he kept pushing on, eye-lights following the motions of his hands as words spilled out. 

Until the sound of a shirt ripping caused him to stop and look back at Edge’s face. 

His sockets were wide, eye-lights blazing, jaw clenched tight. Actually, every magic node that was visible was glowing bright, gloved fingers bore holes into the poor shirt twisted in that clenched grip. Stretch gulped, soul clenching in his chest. Why did Edge look so scared? Panicked even? 

“Stretch” Edge forced out, as if he was trying to keep something back. “Shortcut Us. Outside. Now.”

The request surprised Stretch, “but... uh... you get..”

“Please.” Edge clenched his sockets closed. 

Immediately, Stretch grabbed onto Edge’s shoulders, feeling heated bones, and shortcuts as requested out to the backyard. Edge yanks himself away from Stretch, taking two steps away before falling to his knees to release turned up magic into the snow. Stretch wanted to reach out to him as he retched, unsure if Edge would react well to comfort. 

Once Edge’s heaving turned dry, Edge stumbled to his feet, wobbling a few more steps away from the mess before collapsing into the snow and rolling into his back and groaning as the snow filled the gaps between his ribs and the naked space between his ribcage and pelvis. Steam began to rise around Edge’s bare bones, much to Stretch’s surprise.

“uh, Edge? you ok?” Stretch wrapped his arms around himself as he walked closer to Edge, squatting down at his right side. 

Edge took a few deep breaths, opening his eyes to look up at Stretch, Eye-lights not nearly as bright as they were back in the room. “Better, yes… thank you.”

“what happened?” Stretch asked, concern swirling butterflies in his soul. 

“Remember how I mentioned that my LV was acting up earlier.” Edge closed his eyes, seeming to collect himself for a moment. 

Stretch thought back, yea, he remembered Edge mentioning it over dinner, part of the stepping stones to their little romp in the sheets. The echo of ‘maybe i can help you relieve a little extra energy’ ran through his head. Edge had once mentioned that sex did help, especially when his LV was being a bit more precocious than normal. 

“You, kinda accidentally cornered me, and I really wasn’t sure what you were asking for but it seemed really important to you. There was a bit of a fight or flight feeling and the LV started to rise.” He held up the ruined shirt still in his right hand. “It was all I could do not to accidentally hurt you. The shortcut helped.. Snapped me out of it. The snow’s cooling me down.” The hand dropped. “I’m sorry.”

Stretch’s head dropped to his knees, shaking his head in response before peaking at Edge. “no, i should be the one apologizing to you, Edge. I should know better than to push you like that. especially after you gave me a clear warning earlier.” He shrugged his shoulders, sighing. “i guess i just got a little excited.”

Edge reached out with his right hand, shirt forgotten in the snow, and placed it on Stretch’s left elbow. “What were you trying to ask me?”

Stretch glanced from Edge’s gloved hand back to his face, turning everything fluttering in his head before the proper question finally formed. Stretch smiled softly, placing his hand over Edge’s and gave it a soft squeeze. “Edge, would you like to be my bonefriend?” 

Edge sighed at the pun, though the uptick to his mouth was present. He sat up, placing his left hand over Stretch’s cheek bone and pressed a kiss against the swap monster’s mouth. “I would rather like to be your boyfriend.” 

The smile that (heh) stretched across his face glowed before Stretch swung his arms around Edge in a tight hug. There was a hint of stiffen posture before he relaxed and those scarred limbs wrapped around his chest and squeezed him back. They stayed in that position for a while before Edge whispered. “Can we go inside now?” 

Stretch laughed before helping Edge to his feet. “sure thing love.”


	15. Split Rib Stew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> “real smooth, tripping over air.” and "okay it was me... so?" for Stretch and Edge, please? I still need to read a few of your stories but your writing is too good to not want more of these boys. Hope you have an awesome day!
> 
> Stretch is bored, left all alone with not no one... except for the Edgelord cooking in the kitchen.  
> Virtually alone, and so very bored. Maybe a little mischief is all he needs to cure his boredom.  
> Maybe he should be careful what he wishes for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Description of Injury (pre-prank), re-injuring injury, resetting bones, mention of marrow, prank gone wrong, not a nice prank, not so nice intentions, wasted food.
> 
> Probably more a Frenemies drabble, with hints of leading towards actual friendship or even lovers.
> 
> (Also, this is a re-hinting of one of my head cannons that was featured in Caught in A Blind. Where when Edge gets healed, he feels/acts drunk. Fun times for all cause he’s kinda hilarious)

Welp, there they go, on their way to the dog shop to get a few things for movie night, leaving Stretch, here, alone in the house. Well not really alone, the Edgelord was in the kitchen, creating some new dish for dinner for all of them to eat. Yea, so basically alone. Blue just wanted them to be good hosts and one of them had to stay behind and Stretch drew the proverbial short straw. 

And he was bored. Nothing new was showing up on his phone, he checked about fifty times already. He wasn’t really feeling any of the reruns of NTT. And a nap was as fleeting as a snowflake in Hotland. He just laid out on the couch, a deep sigh resounded noisily as he sat up, lighter twirling in his hand before deciding to walk over to the kitchen. Maybe the Edgelord could provide some semblance of entertainment. 

Entering the kitchen, Stretch watched as Edge pushed in the last ingredients from the cutting board into a rather large and heavy looking pot. Stretch recalled the fell monster talking about a stew recipe he wanted to try out to his brother last week. Blue had to provide most of the ingredients for Edge. He watched Edge picked up the pot almost effortlessly, the jerk making the weight of the pot look like nothing, the way he turned on his heel without effort… hmmmm. 

A mischievous smirk curled over Stretch’s mouth before he activated his blue magic, catching it on Edge’s shoe and tweaked it just enough for Edge to trip. Edge stumbled forward, socket’s wide as the contents of the pot sloshed over the rim and onto the floor. The pot swung in his hand and knocked into his ribcage, liquid spilling onto Edge’s shirt and borrowed floral print apron. Probably a quarter to a third… maybe even half, by the looks of Edge’s face, of the ingredients had spilled out onto the floor. Edge stood there, staring down at the spilled stew in silence. 

“real smooth, tripping over air.” Stretch chuckled as he leaned against the door frame. “real shame, wasting food like that. thought you fell monsters were all about not wasting food or something like that.” 

Crimson eye-light gazed at him from the corner of his socket before Edge turned to the counter and placed the pot down with controlled force. Those shoulders rose as Edge took a deep breath as he removed the soiled apron, nearly throwing it on the counter. Then his shoulders dropped down on the exhale right before Edge about faced and marched over toward him. “YOU!” Edge ground out. “YOU DID THIS. YOU TRIPPED ME!”

“what makes you think that? i was all the way over here.” Stretch reached out a foot and tapped his toe on to Edge’s shin. “not like i could stretch my foot all the way over there.” Stretch was giving Edge his best shit eating grin. 

Edge’s socket twitched in irritation, his jaw clenched as he growled low in his chest. “You’re The ONLY ONE Here. You Used Blue Magic On Me To Trip Me AND NOW DINNER IS RUINED.” Edge huffed and puffed in his face, eye-lights burning with fury. 

Stretch shrugged nonchalantly, continued to stare into Edge’s eye-lights as he shifted to stand at his full height. Just adding that extra touch to irritate the Edgelord at their height difference, making the other crane his neck to look up at him. "okay it was me... so? whatcha gonna do about it, dust me?"

Edge glared up at him, that growl still rumbled through his chest. Suddenly he winced and grabbed at his right side with a hiss through his teeth. Stretch’s brow furrowed with confusion, a hint of concern inching its way into his soul as he watched Edge glance towards the table before swiftly marching over to sit down at one of the chairs. He leaned back against the wall, sockets closed as he appeared to concentrate on his breathing. 

Stretch blinked, nearly surprising himself as he followed after, tilting his head in an attempt to get a better look. “doing alright there, Edgelord?”

Edge grunted, glancing up for a second before looking away, refusing eye-light contact. “I’m fine. Just leave me be.” Edge took a concentrated breath, wincing as he did so. He continued to try to breathe through whatever was happening here.

“you’re obviously not fine Edge.” He walked in front of Edge, trying to get into his view as he squatted down. “what’s going on?”

“It’s fine, I just need to sit down for a moment.” Edge growled, glaring Stretch down as his hand continued to press against his side. “Would have been just fine had you not…” Edge muttered, wincing again at the end, sucking a breath through his teeth. 

“alright, are we going to do this the easy way or do i have to check you?” Stretch dropped his voice to the same tone he used when Blue was being particularly stubborn. And when Edge looked away from him, Stretch sighed. “fine, check it is.”

Papyrus, Lv 15, 621/938 Hp  
Papyrus just wanted to have a peaceful night after the day he had, damn broken ribs

Stretch blinked at the flavor text. Guilt kicking him straight in the soul. Ok, sure he was being an ass, but had he known the other monster was injured… well, what’s done is done. “Edge, let me look.”

Edge glanced down at Stretch, looking like a babybones with their hand caught in the cookie jar, before he lifted up his shirt, revealing three thickly wrapped rib bones at the bottom of his rib cage. Marrow was beginning to seep through the wrappings and two of them even looked like the bone wasn’t set quite right. 

Stretch reached out, gingerly touching the bottom most rib, feeling Edge flinch at the delicate touch. “shit, why didn’t you say anything? you know any one of us would heal you. does Red even know?”

“No, Red doesn’t know. I wanted to still be able to make the stew recipe I found. But now that that’s ruined...” Great, kick him again in his guilt with that resigned tone in Edge’s voice. 

Stretch looked Edge up and down before standing, offering Edge a hand. “come on, let’s get you to the couch.” Edge eyed the offered hand with suspicion, glancing from the hand to Stretch’s face as if trying to find the trap that had to be there. Stretch sighed, not that he hadn’t given Edge plenty of reasons not to trust him fully. Folding his hand so that his pinky stuck out, “I promise no more funny business for the rest of the night, truce?” 

Edge’s sockets widened for a split second, glancing up at Stretch for the sincerity of that statement before those eye-lights fell down to the offered pinky swear, something Blue introduced to him during one of their earlier movie nights. Slowly Edge brought his hand up towards Stretch’s and wrapped his pinky around his as the traditional sign of acceptance. “Alright, I accept your truce.”

Stretch smiled at that, sometimes they way Edge reacts to things just does something funny in his soul. Ignoring that, Stretch shook the pinky swear before reopening his hand and reoffingering it to help Edge up. Edge took the offered hand, grunting as he stood up and allowed Stretch to lead him into the living room, sitting gingerly onto the couch. 

Edge raised a brow, confused, as Stretch began to fuss, cushioning the seat with a few extra pillows and laying a blanket over Edge’s legs. Then Stretch shortcuts out of sight, only to reappear with a bowl of slightly steaming water and a few washcloths. 

Setting the objects carefully on the coffee table, Stretch turned to face Edge, “mind taking off your shirt?” 

A simple nod in response, Edge lifted his shirt over his head, closing his sockets in an attempt not to wince at the pull of his injuries. This wasn’t the first time Stretch had seen Edge’s bare broad chest, littered with years upon years of badly healed wounds that left scars of various sizes and shapes, divots of missing bones and previously misaligned ribs. But he couldn’t help but to rake his eye-lights over that chest before he landed right on the matter at hand. 

Carefully Stretch began to unwrap the haphazard wrapping of the lowest rib, one that supported the rest of the ribs and appeared to be the one damaged the worst. If he was honest with himself, it appeared that the ribs had been set appropriately before being wrapped and had likely been misaligned when a large object, like say a large full pot, came into contact with the wound. Really another kick in the guilt area of his soul, it was getting a real beat down for his little prank. 

Carefully Stretch cleaned the wound, warning Edge before he reset it and began healing it together, the touch of green magic covered the area as he felt the fell monster begin to relax against the couch. The silence became too stifling, and his curiosity reigned high, while he avoided asking this type of question in the past, Stretch decided now would be an appropriate time to ask, “so, what happened?”

Edge drew in a deep breath, his eye-lights were already getting a little hazy. “One of the bun’s children had gotten lost in the Snowdin Forest. During the search, I found him wandering too close to one of my traps set for LV Hunters. The child took a step away from me, scared when they saw me, and accidentally triggering the trap. I ended up getting nicked while getting them out of harm's way. Had I taken the full hit, I probably wouldn't have been able to stand. The child’s fine, ran back to his mother the moment I brought him back into Snowdin.”

Green magic sputtered to a hault, Stretch looked up at Edge in surprise, not expecting the reasoning for the wound. “wait, really?”

Edge glare was weak before he looked away from Stretch, “Not every injury I receive is from taking a life or fighting. A good number of them are from taking an injury from one that may not survive the damage, it’s usually unavoidable.”

Stretch looked to the ground, feeling chastise even though Edge’s tone didn’t hold that sentiment. Just another lesson to not judge a monster for the universe they grew up in, maybe Stretch should listen to it this time. Stretch returned to the task of healing the wound, doing enough that the wound would stop bleeding and would not re-break if it happened to be jarred again. Stretch wasn’t as good as his brother, but he can give Edge just enough, and ask for Blue to finish the rest. 

Stretch continued on to the next break, going about the same routine mechanically. 

“Why arrrre youuuu doin’ this?” Edge was beginning to slur his words, his head gave a slight wobble as he looked back at Stretch. “Why, arrre youuu beein’ sooo nice? Fiirrrst, youuu triiiiped meee, noOow yer healin’ me?”

Stretch sighed, keeping his concentration on cleaning the break in front of him. “honestly, I felt bad for making you trip. I knew that recipe meant a lot to you and i was being an ass.”

“Youuu werRre…” Edge slurred in agreement.

Stretch huffed out a short laugh. “but, seriously, had i known you were also injured, i probably wouldn’t have. may have even offered to help if you didn’t want to be healed.”

“Nnnno youuu wouldn’ted.” Stretch looked up at Edge, sputtering the beginnings of a protest when Edge smirked at him. “Pottt would’ve been toooo heavy fer ya. Ya couldn’t’ve liiift it.”

Stretch burst out a laugh, “fair, fair. but i do have blue magic. you probably should have been using it too, especially with his injury.”

Edge looked astonished by the suggestion, as if he hadn’t even thought about it. Edge looked away, ‘coughing’ into his gloved hand before turning his chin up. “Ooooof cours’ noooot, I wooould’ve handled iiit jest finnne.” Edge blinked a few times, head beginning to sway a lot more than before.

Stretch smiled, becoming amused by Edge. “whatever you say, Edgelord.” Stretch was always amused when Edge had to be healed, the monster basically becoming drunk when green magic was introduced into his system. He really needed to get around to asking Dyne about why LV and Green magic mixed so oddly. “brace yourself, gonna set this one in 3, 2, 1….” 

Edge flinched, a small whine escaped once Stretch got the bone into its proper spot. Stretch was quick to produce the Green magic, the whine melting into a sigh as Edge relaxed into the touch. The next rib only needed cleaning and some healing. Stretch fought to keep a straight face Edge began to sing/hum some butchering of a few songs smashed together. 

Everyone returned once Stretch was finished cleaning up the living room, tucking in the now snoozing Edgelord. Stretch had already repositioned Edge in a better sleeping position, laying flat on and taking up most of the couch, not wanting Edge to mess up his back after getting his ribs healed up enough. One of the Sans-sized skeletons could fit by his feet. Stretch could take the floor tonight.

“Stretch, What Happened?” Blue, carrying a few bags from their trip. rushed over, looking over Edge with concern. 

“the butthe… I mean, Edge was injured before coming here, I didn’t know so I pranked him and kinda accidentally aggravated his injury. I convinced him to let me heal him, but he wasn’t able to finish dinner unfortunately.” Stretch explained, trying not to let himself rush through his explanation, playing it cool and all. He glanced at Red, who definitely had that look on his face that probably meant that Edge was going to get a talking to when they got home, while also holding back an irritated scream.

Instead Red grumbled “how the hell am i gonna get him back home?” 

“Oh, He Can Sleep It Off Here, No Worries Red.” Blue looked back at Edge with a sign, “It Is A Shame That Edge Wasn’t Able To Finish The Stew, I was Very Much Looking Forward To Trying It. I Got Him Some Really Good Ingredients That He Asked For. Maybe I Can Pick Off Where He Left Off.” Blue walked towards the kitchen, Rus close behind, carrying the other bags. 

“um, bro, before you go in there, do you think you can finish healing Edge? i couldn’t get far in the process. just enough to keep the bones in place.” Stretch pleaded. 

“Oh, I Definitely Will, But We Bought Some Ice Cream For After Dinner, I Even Got Your Favorite. We Just Need To Put Them Away Before They All Melt.” Blue popped into the Kitchen, Rus hot on his heels. 

Stretch braced himself, already cringing for the volume

“OH MY SASSAFRASS”

“PAPY! What In The Name Of The Queen Happened?!”

Yep, just as he expected. Stretch ran towards the kitchen door. “bro, i can explain!”

Both Red and Comic shook their heads, each finding themselves a seat to pass out on until the whole thing blew over, and some form of food was made. A light snore escaped from Edge as he shifted in his sleep, a twitch of a smile as he muttered, “payback” in his sleep.


	16. A Smashing Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Spicyhoney with “do it. I dare you.” please? -mystery
> 
> The location: A secret  
> Activity: Same  
> Stretch takes Edge somewhere to blow off some steam  
> and get a good show worth the money. 
> 
> (This may have become a BAON Fic... Mostly cause of the chicken figurine that had a guest appearance.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: destruction of items, stress relief through demolition.

The location was a surprise. The activity, equally so.

Edge gazed around the room they were given, identifying every delicate and breakable item strategically placed within the room. A large box tv in the middle, placed on a pedestal, a cheap but ornate looking vase to his right, plates lining shelves and pottery hidden in an assortment. There were several other tvs, hellish looking lamps, creepy porcelain dolls all placed on crates and pallets that could also take some damage. 

Edge looked over at Stretch, a brow raised at the set up and he asked “So, I am supposed to do what in here?”

Stretch smiled cunningly up at his husband, walking up and wrapping his fingers into the fine coat to pull him in close, “you can destroy everything and anything in this room. they provide a few bats, golf clubs, pipes and other blunt objects or even use your own magic. this place made sure to cater to humans and monsters alike, they reinforced the walls so nothing will go through it. you can use your strongest magic here.” 

“And thus they needed a waiver…” Edge looked around once again, looking wary of the walls and objects strung about. 

Stretch chuckled under his breath. “just protecting themselves in case anyone gets hurt, but that’s why they provided you with this motorcycle bike helmet and padded suit. I also got mine, but i know you’ll make sure i’ll be safe.” He leaned down and planted a kiss on Edge’s mouth, feeling him attempt to follow as he pulled away. 

Edge still didn’t look convinced. “I don’t know.”

“babe it’s therapeutic, gives your stress and frustrations an outlet. i know your LV’s been acting up, figured this will help you out.” Stretch smiled coyly at Edge, running a finger along his jaw “come on babe, let loose a little. do it. i dare you.”

He watched as Edge contemplated Stretch and the room around them. With a deep sigh, Edge took off his jacket, handing it over to his husband for safe keeping. Then he meticulously put on the padded suit that the attendant, the one they paid to do this activity and had led them to this room, gave him. He looked over towards Stretch, helmet in hand. “Put your helmet on.” He said almost in warning. 

Stretch quickly did as he was told, already in his own suit, grinning widely as he did so. Stretch sat on a crate, putting down the visor, darkening the room, but still allowed him a perfect view of his honey as Edge adjusted the straps and put down his visor. 

Edge took a stance, he looked so calm and cool, collected. He watched the rise and fall of his chest before there was a crimson glow in his hand, a long bone staff, one end pointed and faced behind him, the other end blunted and solid. Edge’s grip tightened around the length of the bone, feeling the weight of it in his hand before gripping it with his other hand. 

He turned to face the large box tv, rising the bone above his head before slamming it down with immense strength, the poor television split in two and glass shattering everywhere. The padding proved to be an excellent deterrent for any flying debris. A pleasant shiver ran down Stretch’s spin at the sound, somehow being reminded that behind all that power held gentle, careful touches. Excellent control. 

Edge swung the bone around, sending half of the television against the wall, taking out two of the creepy dolls with it. Edge summoned multiple bone bullets, aiming it at the line of plates before firing each bone, one at a time. The shattering of the plates was almost like music as Stretch cheered Edge on. Edge began to move around the room, almost like a dance. Fluid in motion.

Oh, Stretch can watch his love move all day. The grace his husband held as he smashed and destroyed the various provided objects. Nothing was going to survive Edge’s assault, he made sure to clear every part of the room. Stretch couldn’t help the chill that ran up his spine to see the destruction Edge was leaving behind. A part of him worried that he won’t be able to get his baby to leave without cleaning up after himself. It was part of the cost, all the mess and none of the clean up. He was sure that was part of the small print. 

In the end, Edge stood in the middle of the room, huffing and puffing from all the exertion he put out, both magical and physical in nature. There was a sheen of sweat on Edge’s head as he removed the helmet, blinking as he looked around the room, taking in the destruction. Stretch removed his own helmet, standing with applause. “you did good babe.” 

Edge continued to look around, silently walking away from Stretch, which gave him a pause. Stretch watch as the Fell Monster began to dig through a pile of rubble, making him sigh in concern. Now he’s gonna have to convince Edge to leave the mess alone. However, that thought went as far as it took for Edge to pluck something out of the pile and appear to dust the object off. There was a fond smile on his face, drawing Stretch’s curiosity out. 

He didn’t have time to be curious as Edge took long strides back over to him, taking his jacket from Stretch’s hands and placing delicately a little glass chicken figurine, only a few noticeable chips on its tail feathers, but otherwise in perfect condition. It actually looked like those chips had been there for some time, probably before being placed in this room.

“I saw that and couldn’t bring myself to destroy it.” Edge glanced around, as if looking for anyone that might hear him before he leaned over and whispered in Stretch’s ear. “Let’s take it home, they won’t notice it missing.”

A laugh erupted from Stretch, holding the chicken carefully against his chest. Oh, Edge was definitely feeling loads better and there was no way he can prove that Edge just suggested stealing an item intended to be destroyed. “alright, let’s bring it home, give it a better life.” Stretch beamed a smile at Edge before planting a kiss on his cheekbone, dodging as Edge attempted to go for a more proper kiss. 

“Brat. Get that padding off and let’s go home already. I think I know the perfect spot for our plundered friend.” Edge smirked at him before removing the suit from his own body. Stretch stopped to enjoy the show, smiling as he noted that Edge was a lot less tense around his shoulders, his magic glowed pleasantly rather than with a hidden rage. Yea, the trip here was well worth it. Every penny well spent. 

Suits and Helmets placed in the return bins, Stretch hooked his arm around Edge’s as they walked towards the exit. Ah, there was the resistance Stretch thought he would find. “having a hard time leaving that mess.”

Edge closed his eyes, breathing deep before letting it out slowly. “Maybe a little.”

Stretch chuckling, keeping a firm grip to keep Edge moving forward and away from the room. He leaned his head against Edge’s shoulder. “maybe we can make a mess of our own at home for you to clean up later.”

Edge looked over at Stretch, catching the sultry tone in his voice. Oh, Stretch loved hearing and feeling that deep rumble of a laugh coming from his chest. “We’ll have to see, Love.” Edge caught Stretch’s hand and brought it up his mouth for a kiss. “Thank you.”

“pleasure’s all mine, babe.” Stretch squeezed Edge close. Oh, he was looking forward to head home, to enjoy the fruits of Edge’s labor, especially since all that watching had ignited his own excited magic. 

And hey, they got a new chicken friend out of it. Win win. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've heard of those places where they set up a room for you to basically destroy. Never been but would be fun to try one day.  
> I just suspected this is something that would be good for Edge. A little destructive chaos.


	17. Prescribed as Needed. (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Instert Ask here)
> 
> Edge had a rough week,   
> Dr. Stretch has a prescription to help with the extra stress. 
> 
> Prompt list: https://crysta-cub.tumblr.com/post/627992661185478657/smut-prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some sexual tones here, probably more of a Lime than a Lemon type of fic (if you go by the olden lables)  
> Light bondage, nibbling, genitalia mentioned.
> 
> My apologies that this ask was answered so late. Switching shifts has definitely thrown me through a loop and I'm spending a lot of time randomly napping on my weekends. I was spoiled being able to bring my laptop to work, now that I can't (Unless we closed again) I'm having some trouble convincing myself to even open my laptop... I'll get back to the roll of things.

Everything was perfect. His prey laid, unsuspecting of the upcoming attack, on the couch, reading through one of his not-so-secret romance books. He crouched down, stalking ever so closer as Edge turned the page. 

His hus-bone has had a rough week, with long business meetings, HR emergencies and just yesterday, a case of ‘nothing gone right’ type of days. Oh and was his baby exhausted, sleeping til the very late hour of 9am, before making a simple, yet comforting, breakfast of Dino-egg Oatmeal rather than the grand fare of eggs, bacon, fresh squeezed orange juice and freshly baked muffins that he normally made on a Saturday morning. He’s even taking a rare opportunity to lay back and read rather than doing any of the chores he normally tackled with his usual Edgy flare. 

What his baby needed was copious amounts of stress release. 

And Doctor Stretch was here to prescribe just the right medicine for his love. 

He had a few PhD, they counted. 

Stretch pounced right on Edge’s lap, an obligatory ‘oof’ his baby-love gave as Stretch’s sudden weight landed on him. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer for a much needed kiss. Book set aside for safe keeping

“What brought on this sudden attack.” Edge purred as he pulled away from the kiss. 

Stretch hummed, planting kisses along Edge’s jawline and cervical vertebrae. “just a little prescribed lovin’. the good stuff.”

“Oooh?” Edge groaned, his hands snaking themselves up Stretch’s shirt, stroking and caressing the smooth bones underneath. “Prescription strength? It must be really bad.” 

Stretch hummed as he laved sloppy kisses down Edge’s neck, enjoying the current lack of scarf as it gave him easy access to those tasty bones. Stretch lost himself as he began nibbling at that scared clavicle, smirking as he felt, as well as heard, his love growl in pleasure.

Suddenly his world was spinning, oh how the tables had turned. Edge suddenly had him on his back, shirt pulled over his head and with a quick wrap and twist, both his hands were trapped, caught in a twist of his shirt. Edge had him truly trapped underneath him, pressing his pelvis against Stretch’s, short circuiting the Swap monster’s thought process as he bit down on Stretch’s clavicle, gaining a long moan of pleasure from the lanky skeleton. 

Edge’s hands were seeking and triggering every sweet sensitive spot on his uncovered ribs, sneaking down to his exposed lumbar spine, rubbing excited magic nodes between his vertebrae. His mind was exploding with pleasure, Edge was not letting up, devouring his bones like a starved doggi. Stretch was writhing under his menstruation, moaning and whining for more before the memory of what he had originally intended snapped back to the forefront of his mind. 

“wait,” Stretch breathed out, struggling against his shirt to no avail. Edge stopped his attack on Stretch’s body to look up at him with that wicked grin and snarkily raised brow bone.“no, i’m supposed to be making you feel good.” Stretch whined.

Edge rose up along Stretch’s body, planting a searing kiss on his mouth, muddling any extra thought that coursed through his mind before letting out a rumbling growl as he whispered by Stretch’s auditory canal, “Oh but this IS making me feel good, love.”

OOooh shit, did that send all of his magic running down to his pelvis, snapping suddenly in place at that tone. That husky voice of his just made him shudder beneath Edge’s body. Just that voice alone could make him wetter than Waterfall. 

Edge sat up, a sort of assessing look on that bratty face of his, causing Stretch to groan from both the friction of their pelvises rubbing together and in disappointment as Edge was no longer pressed against his body. 

“Hmmm,” Edge trailed his gloved covered fingers down Stretch’s ribs, the evil little imp rocking back and forth over his dripping mound, teasing him with the separation of pants, desire flooding him for full contact. “You look a bit tied up, want me to come back later?” Edge’s grin was the most sinister thing Stretch had ever beheld. Oh Stars, If he hadn’t married him years ago... 

“oh, fuck me.” Stretch groaned out, arching his back to try to encourage more contact with Edge’s pelvis, shivering as he noticed the glowing budge in his pants. 

Edge bent down, capturing Stretch’s mouth in another long and passionate kiss before growling out. “With pleasure.” Pants soon went missing and Edge dipped down between his femurs, devouring the sweet nectar between his soft folds

There was more than one way to get that sweet stress release, Stretch supposed in his afterglow, Edge tucked in close to his chest. This was only the first dose of his prescription and Stretch planned to use as many methods as possible to help his lovely Edgelord de-stress. 


	18. Non-One Night Stand (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> "You're more then just a one night stand" with either spicyhoney or spicymaple, plz&ty?
> 
> Edge always left before things turned more intimate between them, finding one excuse after another to leave. Mutt didn’t mind waiting, he was pretty patient after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st: I’d Like to apologize for this stories lateness. Just took me a bit to figure out how I wanted this to go and once I did it finally flowed. 
> 
> 2nd: oooo you gave me a choice! Now I realize that I do enjoy and will commonly write the spicyhoney option, this time I decided to go another route and went Spicymaple (also know as SpicyBBQ)... But here’s the catch... I kinda have two versons of Swapfell Paps (for the maple side). I have both a Mutt and a Slim.  
> Mutt is more of what I experienced earlier in my introduction of SF paps. The horny, rugged, dog like interpretation (I have a fanfic idea that I need to write based on him that I had a dream about... I don’t dream often so it was very interesting to have... also its all smut) Mutt is who I’m going with here.  
> Slim is more based on recent interpretations of a shyer type that seldom talks. he may seem sensitive but he’ll take you down if you push him to it. I’ve explored him more in fics that are based on itsladykits’ atypical version. Maybe one day I’ll write him in my own fics. I’ll have to figure out how to help you guys be able to request the difference between these two for the future. 
> 
> 3rd: regardless of the above, I hope this satisfies your needs and that you enjoy, Anon. (and hopefully you’re still around to enjoy). If this didn’t feel free to send another request.

Edge usually left when things between them began to heat up.

Passionate kisses became searing and Edge with slip away claiming he had important things to do.

Grabby hands swarming over each other’s bodies, but the moment they began to explore under clothing, suddenly Edge’s brother was calling for urgent business. He never heard the phone ring once. 

They were growing closer and closer each time they were alone together, but anytime things started to dwell into a more intimate setting Edge would draw away with some sort of excuse and leave Mutt high and dry. It was frustrating, of course, getting all hot and bothered only to be left blue balled, but Mutt was a patient monster, he’d wait for Edge to decide when the time was right… 

and tonight... well seems his waiting was coming to an end.

Oh things were getting heated pretty fast, clothing finding themselves in indiscriminate piles around his room. Their mouths moving desperately against the other, Edge accidentally nicked his tongue in the midst of their passion, not that he minded. They were lost in a whirl of magic and pleasant sensations, the rough grind against his pelvis making him growl into Edge’s mouth as they both fought to keep the other pinned beneath them. It didn’t matter to Mutt who topped, not really, but he wasn’t just going to give up that easily. 

“Fuck it.” Edge growled, pulling away from Mutt’s mouth as he bared his throat for the other to lavish with bites and licks, causing him to shudder underneath Mutt. Mutt hummed in question, not wanting to let go of the bone he was presented with in order to ask. No, he was going to savor this for as long as he could. 

“Just… Keep Going.” Edge demanded. 

Edge’s commanding tone just sent a shiver down his spine, magic swirling in his pelvis, ready to snap into whatever shape he’d need to drive the skeleton below him crazy. Mutt bit hard on Edge’s clavicle, causing him to gasp and arch into him, the rub of bone on bone making him hunger for more. 

And Edge wasn’t just an inactive participant in all this. His hands roamed wild over his bones, scraping over his nicks and scared bones, finding all his sensitive spots making him nearly woof in appreciation. One hand snaked its way down towards his pelvic girdle, teasing the mist of magic swirling there while the other scratched against his ribs and vertebrae, a pleasant tingle of pain and pleasure motivating him on.”

“oh, precious, if ya keep that up, i don’t think i can stop meself.” Mutt lapped at the bitten bone before trailing kisses down his sternum.

“I don’t think I want you too.” Edge breathed as his magic snapped, forming a glorious and delectable pussy, glistening wet and looking ready to eat. 

“oh, precious, i could eatcha alive.” Mutt huskily breathed, licking his teeth as his eye-lights trained right on it like a dog trained on a treat, waiting for it’s master to let him have it. He was hungry like a wolf for it.

“Go for it.” Edge whispered back.

And go for it he did. Mutt dived down towards Edge’s crouch, not wasting any time to taste those delicate petals, letting his tongue invade deep into that honey pot, lapping at the already flowing nectar within those cavernous walls. Mutt hummed with reverence, his body quivering as Edge moaned up above him, nearly covering the sound of Mutt’s magic snapping in place, his cock already rigidly hard and rubbing obscenity against his bed as he continued to devour Edge’s essence.

He could go at it all night, feasting on those shuttering walls like a starved animal with Edge whimpering and calling out his name. But the best part had yet to cum (heh), and Mutt was totally willing to play. Slick followed after his teeth as he parted from those blessed lips. He licked his teeth clean, his eye-lights watching as Edge’s followed the movement of his tongue while he prowled forward to share with the shuddering skeleton that spicy sweet flavor of his. Mutt couldn’t get enough of him. 

He craved more as his cock twitched in anticipation. “are ya ready fer this precious.” Mutt nearly purred as he rubbed his member teasingly along those folds.

Mutt didn’t miss the hint of hesitation, as flicker of regret as Edge nodded his head. 

Mutt tilted his head, curious as he asked, holding back his concern. “are you sure?” He’d stop if he saw that Edge wasn’t actually all in. 

Edge took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he answered “Yes, even if it means it’ll be the end. I am.”

Mutt blinked, everything seemed to stutter out to a pause. “what do you mean by the end?”

“Red told me. Warned me actually.” Edge looked downcast, almost ashamed of what he was about to admit. “You’re only interested in the ‘end game’ as he put it. You have sex once and that’s it, You’re no longer interested. You Like Having Those… One Night Stands. I’ve Been Wanting To… To Be INTIMATE WITH YOU, But I Didn’t Want To Lose What We Have. I Just… I CAN’T HELP MYSELF. IF THIS IS HOW THIS ENDS, THEN WE MIGHT AS WELL MAKE IT GOOD, RIGHT?” 

Mutt’s head dropped down, landing square on Edge’s sternum, a harsh chuckle escaping him as he grumbled out a “fuck you Red.” How long had Edge been stressed out about this, stressed enough to lose volume control. No wonder he avoided it for so long. Mutt looked back at Edge, burning auburn meeting searing crimson. 

Three deep cracks over that one socket, compared to his own near hairline split in his socket that ran from the root of one of his two false gold teeth, to the back of his cranium, the source of their independent breaks came from different attacks, different problems from different worlds. Edge was strong, stronger than many monsters Mutt faced in his own world. Except for now, a vulnerability shining through. A sensitivity to what may happen after all this was said and done. 

Mutt gulped, Edge couldn’t look more beautiful if he tried. 

“precious, you're more than just a one night stand.” Mutt pulled himself up to plant a passionate kiss on Edge’s mouth, earning an appreciative moan as Edge followed after him as he pulled away. Mutt loved being the cause of those piercing eyelights to turn all hazy and blown out with his kisses alone. His ragging cock hovering over that tempting mound as he rocked over the fell monster’s body. It was only a teasing pass, before Mutt pulled back. “let me teach ya a little sumtin, precious. one night stands don’t have 20 some odd dates b’fore ‘em, or the chemistry we’ve been whippin’ up b’fore this. nah, this ain’t no one night stand, darlin’, not less ya want it ta be.” 

Mutt looked down at Edge considering. “how about this sweetheart,” Mutt shifted himself, positioning himself right at the lips of that warm, slick entrance. “what if I show ya what a non-one night stand feels like, yea?” 

With a nod of Edge’s head, Mutt’s hips snapped forward, both monsters gasping and moaning at the connection of their bodies. “oh precious, ya feel wonderful. fuckin’ hell.” 

Edge’s hands scrambled across his back, scratching his scapula in the way he likes as he raised his hip to wrap his legs around the Swapfell monster’s hips.

Mutt growled approvingly, licking along Edge’s cervical vertebrae before beginning to slowly rock his hips, gliding his cock in and out of the lovely crimson vaginal canal Edge made just for him. All for him and he could go on and on and on like the horn dog he is. Edge felt so good beneath him, squeezing his shaft in all the right ways as he slid in and out of him, and Mutt made sure to let him know all about it. Edge writhed beneath him, moaning and groaning and making all the sweet noises in his ear canals. 

Their mouths connected over and over again, Mutt poured in all his passion, lust and love into them and oh did Edge drink it all up. 

Their love making was rough and rugged, much like them both, passion flaring at all angles in the night. Mutt didn’t bother to count how many times he made Edge cum, what he took pride in was the fully debauched and wrecked Edge looked beneath him as he finally came with a howl into that velvety heat that wrapped his member like a glove. 

Mutt braced himself over Edge, shuddering and panting over the other’s quivering frame, meeting him for one sweet kiss right after another. 

Yea, he thinks he can do this forever. 


End file.
